Angel of Mine
by phoenix220
Summary: At Heaven and Hell night at Grimmjow's club, he spots a little angel with a face he can't resist. Grimm/Ichi Yaoi Boylove
1. Chapter 1

Hey folks,

I think I will have annoyed a few peeps with my radio silence, god knows there are a mountain of stories I really want other people to finish reading but I struggle with endings!

Runaway will be getting some TLC when this one is over. Keep me secret is actually finished, just needs to epilogue and that is what i am struggling with but it isn't abandoned and will definitely be finished.

The good news, this story is actually finished! No, this isn't all of it but it's 28000 words, i was not spell checking them all in a oner. I will do a chapter a day for the next four alright? Should be done by... Saturday? Is that right? Well it's my birthday on thursday so I'll not promise a chapter that day. If this head ache abates then i might get chapter two out today!

Anywhoo, empty promises and apologies aside, I'd love to hear what you think about this. I started writing this one at the same time as runaway. Then that ran away (so sorry) and this one has been keeping me company.

anyway!

Enjoy

phoe  
xxxx

Chapter 1

Ichigo stared into his wardrobe, glancing at the open drawer to his left as he tried to find something to wear. He sighed deeply before tossing himself backwards onto his double bed with a huff. This was not normal behaviour for the man. He did not fuss over what he was going to wear. Every weekday he put on his uniform and went to school and in the evenings and weekends it was just whatever shirt and jeans he put his hands on first that were reasonably clean that went on. The whole idea of dressing up or dressing for occasion was beyond him. He blamed his dad. Being raised by a slightly crazy single parent with an interesting sense of style had kind of impeded his social growth with things like this. He also suspected that not having a female role model around kind of encouraged his fear and awkwardness around women. The only two girls he got on with were ones he'd known since he was very young and he didn't really see them as women.

Back to the problem at hand, he lacked anything to match the evening's dress code and having not really thought about it until that day; he also lacked the time to go and get anything - which meant he'd have to make a phone call he really didn't want to make.

" _I sincerely hope this is not some ball-less excuse about how you're not coming tonight."_

Ichigo rolled his eyes even though he knew the other couldn't see him. "No, I'm coming, or at least I would be if I didn't have to dress up."

" _Ah, ha! I knew you'd leave it till the last minute. Honestly boy, it's Heaven and Hell. Shove on a pair of black jeans and a tight black shirt. Oh wait, you have to have sinned to go to hell."_ The laughter on the line was clear and it made Ichigo's usual frown deepen. " _It's a good job I love you boy. Go to your sister, she has something for you from me. Don't be late."_

"I'm not even going to get in." Ichigo could hear the whining tone in his voice and mentally cursed himself.

" ** _Yeah_** _, cause you've never been in a bar before; and that gorgeous tramp stamp all over your shoulder was drawn on with a sharpie. Suck it up, get dressed and I'll see you there. Don't forget my present!"_

"It's not a tramp stamp." Ichigo muttered his last statement, even though the other had hung up. Ichigo growled for a moment before throwing himself upright and leaving the room. He knew exactly which of his sisters he had to go and see; only one would be part of an 'embarrass Ichigo' ploy.

"Karin, can I come in?" Ichigo knocked politely, he didn't make it a habit to walk into his thirteen year old sisters' room without notice. It was bad enough he'd had to take them bra shopping and deal with paying for their feminine products when they first started, he didn't need any more involvement in their puberty. He had fully sympathised when Karin had asked him for both of them however, he'd not been able to go to their father for much advice growing up, the man was a bit nuts and tended to talk overly loudly and overly long about things you really didn't want to hear and usually hadn't even asked about.

He entered after getting the go ahead and saw his dark haired sister sitting cross legged on her bed with her laptop at her knees. She had a smirk on her face but she didn't look at him. "Yes Ichi?"

"Hand it over Demonspawn."

"Aw, that's not nice, after I stored your costume for the evening? I'm not sure you deserve this outfit now." She turned and unfolded her legs, standing and heading over to the sliding robes. She opened one side and lifted a white suit carrier down that looked much too full to be a simple top and trousers.

"What the hell has he picked?"

"Oh no dear brother, wrong direction."

 _iiiiiiii_

Ichigo took it to his room and laid it on his bed, too scared to pull the zip at first. He took a breath and pulled down, white fabric and feathers assaulting him as he opened the garment bag further. It was monstrous, if an angel costume could be called such. The top was long sleeved with long droopy silver fabric connecting them to the body like some flying fox parody. The trousers were like white tuxedo pants with white feathers instead of a satin band down the legs. Then there were the wings, they probably weighed more than his other twin sister. They were just like a backpack only went down to his knees and arched over his head. He couldn't quite get how they were supposed to go on with the top that had the webs under the arms but it didn't matter, he was **not** wearing them. Or the trousers. Or the top. Well, not as they were.

He went over to the door and opened it, poking his head out. "Yuzu, are you busy?" He smiled at his gentler sibling, dressed very prettily in a warm orange dress with her apron over the top. She wiped her hands on it as she headed over to her big brother with a smile on her face.

"How can I help?"

"Is your sewing kit handy?"

Yuzu found his costume really funny and asked him to try it all on before she cut it up. He stood holding the wings in place, always eager to please his sister and she made no attempt at masking her amusement. The wings were ditched onto the bed and Ichigo stood with his arms out so Yuzu could see the costume better and figure out the best way to make it more her brother's style. "And you're sure you want me to cut it? You do look like an angel."

"Yes, I'm sure. I don't care how authentic it looks; I'm not entering a competition for the best Halloween costume."

"Such a shame." Yuzu took her shears to the silver fabric first, cutting it off and discarding it to the side. She could already think of a couple of projects she could do with it herself. "Now it's just boring." She changed tool and stood on Ichigo's bed to get to his shoulder where she split the seam and tore the sleeve off, shocking Ichigo at the move and the strength she showed. He turned when asked and she did the same to the other one. "I'll neaten the edges when it's off but I think it looks better like that."

Ichigo glanced in the mirror, loving the fact that he could now see his tattoo and he genuinely thought his shoulders looked bigger on show. The trousers were still a problem though.

Yuzu got off the bed and held the trousers to see if she could work the seams free of the feathers. "They're glued on, there's no way they're coming off without damaging the fabric. I think you're stuck with them."

"Hell no." Ichigo reached over to his wardrobe and lifted a pair of folded pale grey jeans off the pile. "These will do."

"White high tops would look good. But you'll just be in jeans and a t-shirt." Yuzu thought for a moment, not saying anything and her face was screwed up.

"Got a sharpie?" The voice came from the door, Karin leaning against the door jam.

 _iiiiiiii_

Ichigo wasn't late. Well, not embarrassingly so anyway but the brisk walk he'd had to adopt had kept him a little warm in the cool April evening. He'd elected to not take a jacket to not get lumbered with it but Karin was also worried that the paint and sharpie might not be entirely dry either. He took the eight steps to the club's door two at a time with his hands stuffed in his pocket. The bouncer gave him a cursory glance before opening the door and letting him in.

Ichigo had never been in Juliet's, one major reason being he was still seventeen and technically too young to be setting foot in a bar without a parent. Only for another two months. He didn't know if he'd be a frequent customer at Juliet's however, if the usual night consisted of such a mass of human bodies moving and shouting over deafening music was normal. He was also shocked to see that the dress code wasn't just for the birthday party; it was the theme of the night.

After pushing through a crowd of horny devils and slutty demons he finally caught sight of his group, Renji and his remarkable hair being the first thing he recognised. The devil horns were a new accessory. Renji was also underage but he looked like he belonged more that Ichigo felt he'd ever seem. The group noticed him an let out a cheer, Ichigo getting a pat on the back from a few before he was presented to the birthday boy in time to see four shot glasses being slammed onto the table surface, Yumi laughing and pointing at the man across from him who'd been last to get his down. "And the next round is on you. Including one for my little angel boy." Yumichika got up from the table and stumbled round to Ichigo, throwing himself onto the other and Ichigo having to catch the inebriated birthday boy. Ichigo winced at the squeak he felt when his hands went over the pleather vest Yumi was wearing and it made holding the other very difficult.

"Eh, Happy Birthday Yumi." Ichigo was shocked when the other grabbed his face and pecked Ichigo on the lips.

"Happy Birthday to you too! Hey, where are my wings?" Yumi pushed Ichigo off, looking at the white sleeveless top and grey jeans, not what he'd left with Karin.

Ichigo just rolled his eyes at the drunken response before turning round and letting Yumi see his back. Karin had drawn a pair of wings on the back in black sharpie before roughly painting them in silver. Underneath written in sharpie was 'Kiss my Halo'. Yumi let off a peel of laughter, Ichigo turning back only to have to leap forward to try and catch Yumi from falling on his ass but thankfully Yumi's boyfriend was faster, the bald head instantly recognisable.

"I'll let you off this time Ichi, now sit and get drunk. I want to see that halo getting shaken on that dance floor." Yumi took his seat back, lifting a shot glass off the tray that was about to be sat on the table and presenting it to Ichigo. Ichigo knocked the shot back, wincing at the taste of the tequila and decided to not enter in the drinks kitty with the big group. Ikkaku sat at his side, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend's exuberance.

"I hear you were also given the Yumi makeover. You seemed to have escaped better than me however." Ikkaku was like Ichigo in many ways including dress sense so being in a pair of red trousers and waistcoat with a black t-shirt under it was dramatic. The horns on his head had been drawn on the bare skin and Ichigo hoped dearly that Yumi hadn't used a sharpie on them.

"Thanks to my sisters. Well one of them, the other teamed up with Birthday Boy over there."

"Well just think, in a couple of months we can do it all again for your night. What theme will you pick?"

"Like hell am I having a party like this. Half of my friends will be still underage so no chance."

Ikkaku shrugged. "You're only eighteen once Ichi, mine was great but you were definitely too young to come to that." Ikkaku was three years older than Ichigo, Yumichika having just over the year on the fake angel. Ichigo knew them both through his karate club where Ikkaku was third seat, Yumi fifth under their insane Sensei. Ichigo was moving through the ranks quickly but his age was stopping him progressing as fast as he truly could. "Anyway, did Yumi let it slip why he dressed you like an angel?"

"Yeah, said I had to sin to go to hell." Ichigo rolled his eyes at that, leaning back on his chair more comfortably. He was never very happy to talk about his personal life, even to a man who'd been there for his more embarrassing changes growing up.

"Ever think you should get around to that? Look around there are plenty of horny devils that would be happy to help you out."

Ichigo glanced around, looking at the men in the club and feeling intimidated by the numbers and the outfits. So many were in skin tight black, with a hint of red appearing now and then. "Did they all miss the memo about the Heaven part of the theme?"

Ikkaku laughed as he lifted two bottled beers from the tray on the table, handing Ichigo one. "Who would pick to be a virgin goodie goodie? And I know you didn't pick it."

"Yeah, but **they** don't." Ichigo took a couple of gulps from his bottle, regretting it instantly when a ball of gas settled into his stomach.

"I think there is one that doesn't mind." Ikkaku gestured off to the side, behind Ichigo to the point he had to turn to see where Ikkaku was pointing. Ichigo instantly rolled his eyes as he came back to the centre.

"In the VIP area? Yeah like that would happen." Ichigo had only taken a glance but the image was stuck in his head, the man in question standing out quite spectacularly. His blue hair was an obvious feature but the lime green shirt and dark blue trousers stood out from the black and red surroundings brightly. And he had been staring down at Ichigo.

"I don't know Ichigo, he's still staring." Ikkaku wasn't looking at Ichigo, Ichigo glancing back, following his gaze to see he was staring straight at the blue haired man with a smirk on his face. Ikkaku shook his head, his smirk growing wider. "And he just asked if we were together."

"Shut up. Stop it alright. I'll find my own dates thanks."

Thankfully for Ichigo, the conversation changed away from his love life and onto normal topics. Renji came over and they chatted about school stuff for a bit, Renji worrying over the final exams in a few months but Ichigo reassured him that they'd support each other and they had help in the way of older tutors easily available if they needed them. Various members of the group disappeared onto the dance floor occasionally and everyone took a turn at doing a bar run. One song came on and Yumi stood straight up and demanded everyone get up and dance with him, Ichigo taking a chance to dive towards the bar with the kitty jar as an excuse. He wasn't part of the kitty but he'd order for them no problem. He was waiting for the drinks to be poured when he felt a hand on his ass, stepping to the side as if it hadn't happened and he didn't look to see the culprit. He lifted the tray of shots with the kitty jar in the middle as the bar tender finished with his last couple of drinks and returned it to the table where Ikkaku was watching the stuff. Ichigo returned to the bar to get the two bottles of beer and pay for them when his ass was grabbed once more, this time more tightly. He turned that time, a scowl on his face to see an older man, balding and trying to hide it in a suit with a pair of plastic horns on his head flashing alternatively.

"Excuse me; get your hand off my ass." Ichigo reached for his bottles, the bar man away and dealing with other customers now. The guy didn't take the hint and grabbed Ichigo's waist, pulling him tighter against him. Ichigo squirmed, not wanting to cause a bar fight over a groping but was so very tempted to plant his elbow into the man's face. The guy was taller than Ichigo and heavier built but he had little doubt that he could floor him if he wanted to.

"I'm just doing what your shirt demands. I'd love to kiss your halo; all you have to do is bend over." The guy leaned in and licked Ichigo's neck sloppily, Ichigo turning slightly and shoving the other away strongly. The guy didn't let go however, just pulled their fronts in line and Ichigo could feel how excited the other was through his thin trousers.

"Excuse me, is this guy bothering you Babe?" The voice in Ichigo's ear was lethal and the long arm that lay on his shoulder was heavy and warm. Ichigo glanced to the side slightly and recognised the blue hair.

"Fuck off Jaeggerjaques; you don't get to claim all the hot newbies in the place." Ichigo felt himself getting held tighter.

"I think you'll find this one already belongs to me, isn't that right Babe?" The man nuzzled Ichigo's ear lobe, glaring over at the man holding him.

"Yeah, I'm his now get the fuck off."

""Right then, tell me his name if he's really yours."

"Oh, I'm not going to do that, the only time I say his name is in the bedroom. Besides, no means no asshole. Do you want to go with this guy Babe?"

"Hell no." Ichigo shoved at the arms around him again, delighted when they fell away and he could step back, inadvertently into another's body.

"Now leave. If I see you again tonight I'll not be as polite, understand?" The other guy sneered at them before turning and stalking off. Ichigo turned towards his saviour getting instantly caught in the piercing blue stare. Ichigo swallowed thickly, not knowing what to say and just stared at the other. His face was a piece of art, chiselled to perfection and made of creamy smooth stone. The blue eyes were fixed on his own and a hand lifted to stroke Ichigo's cheekbone. "You alright?"

Ichigo nodded. "Thanks, I was really tempted to belt the guy but I didn't want to get thrown out for fighting."

"Thought you could handle yourself. Didn't want to step in at first, didn't want to treat you like a damsel but if it meant getting to hold you a bit longer I don't mind if you swoon." He smirked as he spoke, the smile widening when Ichigo blushed and ducked his head. "My name's Grimmjow. Can I get you a drink?"

"I think that's my line isn't it, for helping me?"

"Seems a bit daft when I don't pay. You get the next one, how about that?" Grimmjow gestured for a barman to come over, holding up two fingers before turning back to Ichigo, his arm still around Ichigo's shoulders. "Can I ask why you seem happy enough for me to be holding you close but not that guy?"

Ichigo snorted, looking up into the blue eyes again. "You have to ask?" Ichigo's eyes raked down the figure, seeing with wide, tooth filled smile spread as he was memorising the exposed part of the collar bones on the way down. The guy was fit, broad shoulders and a narrow waist underneath the bold clothes and pressing up against Ichigo's. "Which are you supposed to be?"

Grimmjow frowned as he thanked the bar man, handing one glass to Ichigo before lifting the other in his free hand. The short glasses held deep amber liquid and one big ball of ice in each and Ichigo lifted his to take a sniff to figure out what it was. It smelled like whiskey but not the burning kind Ichigo's dad drank. Ichigo took a sip, the warmth spreading over his tongue and down his throat with a tiny nip before settling in his stomach. He licked his lips as he tried to figure out if he liked it or not.

"Honey whiskey. Bit smoother than most. And which what?"

"Heaven or hell?"

"Babe, you're the only one here that fell from heaven tonight. I'm Hades, lord of the underworld."

Ichigo was taking another sip when he tilted the glass too much and swallowed a gulp that made him cough. "Hades from the Disney cartoon?"

"Hell yeah, the one with the blue hair. I like your outfit by the way. Helped me spot you from way up there. Want to come up and have a chat? It's a little quieter." One navy blue eyebrow rose as he waited for an answer.

"I'll need to go let my friends know where I am, but yeah I'll meet you up there?"

"You better or I'll come and get you." Grimmjow leaned down and nuzzled Ichigo's earlobe again, this time catching it in his mouth and sucking on it. Ichigo sucked in a breath, feeling too much blood gathering in one location which hadn't happened in a while. Grimmjow lifted his arm gently and turned to walk away, glancing over his shoulder and winking at Ichigo.

Ichigo felt like he was a new born foal, legs all gangly and awkward. He grabbed his two bottles from the bar with one hand, holding his glass of honey whiskey in the other and stumbled over to the table where most of the group had returned from the dance floor and had already had their shots. Ichigo slumped onto his chair and put the two bottles onto the table, knocking one so it nearly fell but Ikkaku grabbed them both.

"What the hell took you so long? What's wrong? And what the hell are you drinking?" Ikkaku had always treated Ichigo like a younger sibling and tended to be protective.

Ichigo took a sip of the whiskey, deciding that he did actually like it. "Well some asshole wouldn't take no for an answer and got a bit handsy." Ikkaku immediately started looking around. "Don't worry about it. Anyway, that guy, the one with the blue hair came and got the guy to get lost. Then he bought me a honey whiskey."

Ikkaku blinked at Ichigo for a second as he processed the information. "Which guy grabbed you?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Seriously, not a big deal. I'd have floored him if it wouldn't have got me kicked out. Look, I'm going to sit upstairs with Grimmjow for a little while alright?"

Ikkaku gestured for him to carry on, smirking as he lifted one of the bottles of beer to take a gulp. Ichigo clutched his whiskey as he walked up the stairs, nibbling at his bottom lip as he came to the red rope. He hesitated for a moment, not knowing if he was allowed to touch it when a waiter lifted the gold hook and gestured for him to come in before hooking it back in place. Ichigo looked around at the groups sitting in the booths before spotting Grimmjow sitting with two others, all three staring at Ichigo hesitating at the top of the stairs. Grimmjow patted the seat next to him which made Ichigo start walking over, sitting gently on the cushion beside Grimmjow who laid his arm across Ichigo's shoulders again.

"Babe, this is Nnoitra and Ilfort. Ignore any nonsense that comes out of their mouths by the way."

"And you ignore all the crap this one will pour out to get in your pants Kid." The one with the long blond hair, Ilfort lifted his drink as he was introduced.

Ichigo took another drink, not knowing what to say and looked towards his toes.

"So why the little angel Grimm?" The other man, Nnoitra, had long dark hair loose around his face which danced over an eye patch Ichigo could only just see.

Grimmjow shrugged, sipping his own drink as he snuggled closer to Ichigo. "Saw him, wanted him and made sure no one else got him first. Why don't you pair go and see if you can find someone of your own?"

Then they were alone in the booth, Ichigo swallowing thickly and drinking the whiskey probably faster than he should be for the alcohol content.

"So," Grimmjow breathed the word into Ichigo's ear with his deep voice which drew goose bumps up. "Tell me something interesting about yourself."

"Um, I'm a black belt in karate?" Ichigo turned to the other to see if that was the sort of thing he was meaning.

Grimmjow looked genuinely impressed. "So you weren't kidding when you said you could handle yourself, good."

"What about you? You can't ask for one from me without giving me one." Ichigo wished his voice hadn't wavered when he spoke and covered it with another mouthful of the booze.

Grimmjow smiled at him. "Alright, I part own this place."

Ichigo's eyes bugged out and he looked around again, seeing how much the place must cost to run and feeling very impressed.

"Your turn, what are you studying to be?" Grimmjow slid his hand up and started to play with the longer strands of Ichigo's orange hair at his collar. Ichigo frowned, wondering how the other knew he was studying. "You've got too deep frown lines for your age. Must be from all the heavy reading."

"A doctor, like my dad. I want to be a surgeon."

"You don't do anything by half do you?" Grimmjow drew Ichigo more into his body, snuffling his hair a bit before moving his hand down and running it down Ichigo's side.

"And you don't mess around." Ichigo was having issues controlling his breathing. He was quite happy with his whiskey buzz and the hot guy pressed against him and he was struggling to remember what could be wrong with the feeling.

"I never mess around when it's something that I want. What about you? What do you want?" Grimmjow's hand went down to Ichigo's waist and nudged under the shirt, running his warm hand all over Ichigo's skin.

"I want another honey whiskey." Ichigo felt Grimmjow grin against his ear. "And I want you to keep touching me."

"Easily done Babe." Grimmjow lifted a hand and gestured to a waiter for two more whiskeys. His other hand bluntly scraped at Ichigo's skin which made him hiss.

"Kiss me?" Ichigo turned towards the other, not even noticing the whine in his voice. He'd never felt quite so burned up being near someone and it was almost like the only way to not combust was to get closer.

The answering grin was wide and Grimmjow's other hand reached out to guide Ichigo's chin towards him. Ichigo tilted his nose out of the way as their lips connected. Ichigo instantly inhaled at the feeling then whimpered gently. Grimmjow growled in response before pulling Ichigo completely against him and fisting a handful of orange hair. He devoured the younger man's noises and brought his tongue into taste the other. He felt some hesitancy clearly and backed off a bit, not wanting to scare his new interest too much.

For Ichigo it wasn't hesitancy, it was lack of experience in what he was supposed to do. He wanted more; he wanted to climb on top of the other in the middle of the bar just so he could rub against him. He gripped at the thick arms and pulled handfuls of the bright shirt towards him to get as close as he possibly could to the other. The combined body heat was scorching and Ichigo could feel sweat gathering on his skin but those big hands didn't stop running all over his body.

"I think someone isn't quite as good as they claimed. You sure you're an angel?"

Ichigo blushed, wondering if he'd done something wrong but Grimmjow was still smiling as he spoke so Ichigo took it at face value and smiled back. "My head is spinning."

"I think that might be the whiskey, but I'll take it as a compliment either way. Would you like to go somewhere a bit quieter and cooler?"

"That depends, are you taking me somewhere just to get me alone?"

"If I am is that a problem?" The half lidded eyes made Ichigo's mouth dry up and he swallowed thickly before shaking his head. Grimmjow didn't mess around and was quick to his feet, leading Ichigo away and through a door at the side of the VIP bar.

The door led to a fairly nice office space with an L-shaped desk in one corner with filing cabinets and a bookcase taking over the other wall. The space was impersonal though, cool blue colours and a basic office carpet on the floor. There was a window however, shaded by a blue roller blind and Grimmjow walked over to lean over the desk and opened it, giving Ichigo a breeze and cooling his blood a little. "Better?"

Ichigo took a deep breath and sighed. "Yes, thank you."

"Well, don't know what you're thanking me for; I'm the one that made you over heat." Grimmjow reached out a long arm and pulled Ichigo closer. "Now that I've cooled you down some, I was wondering if you'd like to continue where we left off?" Grimmjow perched on the desk behind him, pulling Ichigo in between his open knees with a devilish grin on his face.

Ichigo smiled at him, looking straight into his eyes now that Grimmjow was leaning. He didn't respond verbally but leaned in and pecked Grimmjow lightly on the cheek, just to the side of his lips. Using the very tip of his tongue, he ran it along the strong jaw until he reached Grimmjow's ear lobe which he flicked before sucking it the way Grimmjow had done his. Grimmjow's hands gripped Ichigo's thighs and kneaded his ass a bit while goose bumps appeared under Ichigo's mouth.

That made Ichigo smile, the thought that the older, sexier and far more experienced man was a bit unruffled by him. Ichigo nipped a line down Grimmjow's throat and pulled the shirt away so he could lick a stripe on Grimmjow's now exposed clavicle. Grimmjow gripped the sides of Ichigo's face and pulled him back up, plundering his mouth and leaving him breathless again.

Grimmjow slid off the desk and used his hands to grab Ichigo's ass, lifting him and spreading his legs so they'd wrap around him. Ichigo inhaled sharply at the movement but their kiss wasn't broken. Grimmjow sat back on the desk again, this time fondling Ichigo's ass roughly and gently rubbing themselves together. Ichigo's nerves were on fire as he felt himself become harder alongside a very impressive specimen in the other's trousers. He took a little initiative and used his thigh muscles to move himself a little, canting his hips and brushing them together. The resulting groan into his mouth told him it was working and he pressed harder, tightening his legs around the other.

Grimmjow broke his mouth away, leaning his forehead against Ichigo's. "If you keep that up I will no longer be able to be a gentleman."

Ichigo loosened off slightly, a flush on his face at the words. "If you want,"

Grimmjow cut him off. "I have no plans to fuck you tonight; I don't like to rush things when I'm really interested. I'd much rather take my time and make sure you don't run off."

Ichigo's flush deepened, secretly glad at the other's resolve. He'd have let Grimmjow bend him over the desk. "Thank you."

"Thought so. Look Babe, you really are the cutest angel I've ever seen and as much as I'd love to use this 'issue' you've made," Grimmjow pulled Ichigo closer again to feel the problem, "I think you're not that kind of guy. And I like that about you. Maybe next time, or the time after that. I hope there will be a time after that."

Ichigo nodded, pecking Grimmjow on the lips before giving him a proper hug. Grimmjow's big hands held the younger man close, feeling over the fine bones and light muscles over Ichigo's back. "So when is next time?"

"You busy next Saturday night? It's Eighties night."

 **Well? I know it's another one but it won't leave me alone! Please review if you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2 chapter 2! So far so good eh?

Love to my reviewers, big squashy hugs if you want them!

phoe  
xxxx

Chapter 2

So, when stuck with what to wear to a themed club night who could you turn to? Options were: his father who had lived through the eighties and still dressed like they were the present, no; his sweet little sister who would love to help but might struggle with the idea of eighties sexy but not stupid, no; her evil spawn twin who'd definitely bring out the neon hair spray, no; last option a best friend with a slight dress up compulsion but at least is gay and a guy and understands the look going for. Well, Ichigo knew he could dress himself. Not that he had the option.

Why did he tell Ikkaku about the date again?

Yumichika and his long suffering boyfriend turned up at Ichigo's doorstep on the Saturday morning complete with bags in each hand. And Karin let them in.

Ichigo flopped back on his bed as the pair entered his bedroom, trying to ignore the grins on their faces. "I did not ask for your help."

"That's the beauty of friendship Ichi; it's never having to ask."

Ichigo was quickly pulled off the bed and thrown against the wall with a scowl on his face. Yumi just ignored him though and started pulling items out of the bags to toss onto the bed into outfits. Ichigo just got to scowl at the amount neon appearing.

 _iiiii_

Grimmjow was surveying his domain, his usual stance of hanging over the balcony railing not quite as relaxed as it usually was and his gaze was a little more focused as he tried to pick his angel out of the crowd. It wouldn't be as easy this time; everyone writhing on the dance floor below was decked out in a riot of colours. He had decided to keep it simple in a white suit, jacket sleeves rolled up and a white t-shirt with neon stripes. With his blue hair standing out he knew he looked good. And he'd look even better when the black light came on after eleven.

A hand at his elbow pulled him away from his search, his best friend Nnoitra standing just behind him. He inclined his head in greeting before turning back to the main floor.

"You're new little toy has arrived. Yammy recognised him by the stupid dye job." Nnoitra grinned at the scowl aimed his way from his friend.

"Don't be jealous Nnoi; he might have a nice young friend for you." Grimmjow smirked up at his taller friend.

"Heh, not all of us like them young and stupid."

"Ha, shows what you know, this one's training to be a doctor."

Grimmjow hadn't noticed the man climbing the stairs, Ichigo pausing as he spotted the one he came to see. The white suit made Grimmjow stand out in the dim lighting and the blue hair that Ichigo has suspected was false was still there. Either the dye was more permanent than Ichigo would have used or it was as real as his own. Ichigo felt a little uncomfortable in the clothes Yumi has forced on him but it was the best out of all the outfits the pair had brought him. The shirt was sleeveless and loose on him and the old school Letterman jacket that Yumi had found somewhere was huge on him and made him feel like he'd borrowed his father's coat. Teamed with a pair of baggy jeans that gave him so much more room than anything he'd ever worn made his very understated outfit but he wasn't exactly trying hard.

The man at the velvet rope recognised him and bowed slightly at the waist as he lifted the hook which made Ichigo blush and thank him quietly. He kept his eyes fixed on the Grimmjow's back but did catch the eye of the man's friend Nnoitra who was grinning widely over Grimmjow's shoulder.

He approached them and heard a little of their conversation.

"So, playing doctor and nurses then? Going to get him to take your temperature?

"Only if he'll let me return the favour." Grimmjow was grinning widely as his friend laughed, finally noticing that Nnoitra was looking past him. Grimmjow turned slightly and felt his smile widen at the sight of Ichigo behind him. His bright hair was swept back at the sides in an attempt at an eighties style but Grimmjow knew from having his fingers buried in that hair that it was the type to not keep to style. Not that it mattered as Grimmjow would be messing it up later. The rest of him looked fit to eat, the letterman jacket making him look a bit younger than he had the previous week and a bit more delicate. Grimmjow wasn't sure he liked that, he appreciated the slightly tougher look the other had sported as an angel.

"Hello there, don't you look good enough to eat."

Ichigo blushed and ducked his head a little but came back up with a little smirk on his face. "Hey, hope this is ok. Don't really know eighties style so a friend helped me out."

Grimmjow reached out and pulled the younger man to him by the oversized jacket, bringing him close enough for a light peck on the lips. "Well I like it but," Grimmjow peeled the jacket off and hung it on his arm. "I hope you don't mind but that makes you look like you're still in high school and I don't want to get arrested for child abuse."

Ichigo paled slightly but the dim lights covered for him. That reminded him of the dangerous line he was playing on. This guy not only was the owner of a bar that would get in trouble for serving a seventeen year old, but the man himself could get in a lot of trouble for being involved with someone who wasn't legal yet.

Ikkaku had brought that up after Yumi's birthday party, reminding Ichigo to be careful. Ichigo was over sixteen so it wasn't illegal for him to sleep with someone but too large an age gap could still get the older in trouble. Ichigo didn't know how to work out Grimmjow's age without having to reveal his own and he didn't want to start spinning huge lies that would only start tripping him up. Grimmjow pointing it out just put a time limit on his fun. He did like the guy too much to get him in trouble.

"You know, if we were in high school I'd have let you wear my jacket. I was on the athletics team. You do any sports apart from Karate?"

Ichigo was impressed he'd remembered. "I do cross country, 100m alternate as well."

Grimmjow nodded, impressed. "Your legs would give you an advantage I imagine. I couldn't believe how long they were when they were wrapped around me last week."

Ichigo flushed again, smiling a bit in his embarrassment. "Yeah well, you try finding jeans for them. Most shops don't make them long enough but still fit my middle."

Grimmjow smirked. "I'd have no problem you walking around in nothing if you lived with me. You know, just to save your good trousers. Anyway, how about a drink, and maybe a dance this week?"

Ichigo agreed to both, accepting another honey whiskey and savouring the flavour right away. Grimmjow clinked his glass against Ichigo's before he took his fist sip and he laid his arm around Ichigo's shoulders to hold him close as they stood.

"So, I'm assuming you still live with your folks? Any siblings?"

Ichigo's eyebrow raised as the very obvious question reached him. "Erm, yeah. I live with my dad and my twin sisters. They're younger than me though."

"And your mum?"

Ichigo hesitated, taking a large swallow of the drink to distract the heavy feeling in his chest at the question. "She died, when I was nine. We got mugged."

Grimmjow's blue eyes widened, turning and looking down at the suddenly hunched and saddened man under his arm. " _We?"_

Ichigo shrugged, pressing himself in firmer and laying his head on Grimmjow's collar bone.

"I'm sorry; I should have thought and not asked when you said you just lived with your dad." Grimmjow wrapped his other arm around Ichigo, holding him properly and close. Ichigo's shampoo was slightly minty and the smell drifted up Grimmjow's nose but it was very pleasant.

Ichigo pulled away slightly with a sad smile on his face. "It's alright; it was a long time ago. I guess I just struggle to talk about it still. We were on the way back from my karate lesson; I don't really want to go into it, if that's alright."

Grimmjow leaned his cheek on Ichigo's head. "No, it's more than alright. And I am sorry I pushed."

Ichigo sniffed, blinking back nothing before trying to change the subject. "What about you? Where do you live?"

"I've got an apartment near my office in town. My other office I mean. I do have a day job to pay for all this."

"It must be a good one." Ichigo spoke under his breath as he looked around again.

"Not as good as yours will be when you're a surgeon, but then I guess you'll be in school a while longer before you start to earn. That's alright, when we move in together I'll support you." Grimmjow smirked as he spoke, winking at the other at his shocked look. "God I'm kidding, well not really but you never know what will happen in a couple of years."

"Glad you are so sure of things." Ichigo's eyes were a little wide and his voice was a little breathless at the casual comment about their future. He like the other, found him attractive and charming but it was such an early thing.

"Come on; let's go dominate that dance floor."

 _iiiiiiii_

Their night ended in Grimmjow's office again, this time the older man locking the door before lifting Ichigo onto the desk. He gently spread Ichigo's jean clad legs before standing between them and laying Ichigo back gently. His feet were on the floor but the desk was the perfect height for him to lay his groin right over Ichigo's. Ichigo didn't need any convincing to wrap his long legs around the other, lying submissively underneath him. Grimmjow wasn't really happy about that, he wanted the fiery, passionate man he'd had pressed against him last week.

"Something wrong Babe?"

Ichigo shook his head, pupils blown wide.

"Was just wondering why you weren't touching me. All I want to do is put my big hands all over your slim body, to feel your skin under my palms but you aren't really acting like you want me to." Grimmjow's hands were staying above the clothes but holding Ichigo's torso firmly.

"No, nothings wrong honestly. And I really really want you to touch you more. I just, I don't really know what to do."

Grimmjow frowned and Ichigo's blush intensified. It took him a minute but Grimmjow realised eventually what the problem was. "You've not done this before have you? Just with a guy or at all?"

Ichigo dropped his gaze for a second but Grimmjow didn't allow it, pulling his chin up and making eye contact again. "At all? I've not done anything before; you're the first person I've kissed properly." The last was said very quietly but Grimmjow had exceptional hearing. He plunged in for a searing kiss, taking Ichigo's breath away.

"And you asked for it. You impress me at every turn my Angel. At least I was right to stop things last week eh? I'll take this nice and slow but if you _ever_ feel like you don't want to do something or don't want to reciprocate then don't. And don't feel embarrassed to tell me these things, or ask me. I am a very patient teacher." Grimmjow pinned him to the desk again, finding his hands and lacing their fingers. "I _want_ you to touch me. I want to feel your hands on my skin and I have no problems with what you touch." Grimmjow ran the back of Ichigo's hand down his front. He turned Ichigo's hand and pushed the fingers under his own t-shirt. He closed his eyes at the feel of the cool skin touching his burning abdomen. Ichigo didn't need much more prompting, running his hand down the toned front. Grimmjow hummed approvingly and bent his head to nuzzle at Ichigo's neck, running his lips gently over the skin.

Ichigo's other hand lifted and slid under the white shirt at the back. Grimmjow's mouth opened and a hot, wet kiss landed just underneath Ichigo's ear which made Ichigo's hands clench on Grimmjow's skin. They proceeded to tease and touch each other, Grimmjow's hands making their way underneath Ichigo's loose top. Ichigo's breath caught when Grimmjow squeezed his sides and he moaned into the older man's mouth.

"God, you're like a drug. You should be illegal. I just want to eat you alive, to devour all of you. I don't know if I'll even let you leave this room." Grimmjow didn't let Ichigo respond, covering his mouth with his own and tangling their tongues. "If you weren't so damn innocent you'd be naked already and wrapped around me. I want you to just turn to mush in my hands. I can't believe I'm the first person to make you moan." Grimmjow ran his hands down; wrapping them around Ichigo's round bottom and pulled him against his groin.

"Shit, my head is spinning so much." Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck, closing his eyes and letting his head lean against the desk.

"In a good way?" Grimmjow was smirking when Ichigo glanced at him, the younger man chuckling at the look on his face.

"Hell yes, I just didn't know it would be like this."

"Oh Babe, you've not felt anything yet. Want to calm it down for a minute though?" Grimmjow leaned up on his elbows, still smirking down at the other who was looking a little wrecked on the desk.

"I'm about to pass out. So yeah, maybe."

Grimmjow snorted as he leaned off Ichigo, turning and perching his ass on the desk. Ichigo stayed laid out for a moment, breathing heavily and hands on his chest. Grimmjow just folded his and looked down at the smaller man, his smile turning softer as he appreciated the other's looks, his body and face worthy of a little adoration.

Ichigo propped himself onto his elbows, making eye contact with the other. "It's rude to stare, especially since I'm still struggling to get my heart rate down."

"Yeah, but it's your own fault. You're too damn gorgeous."

Ichigo flushed, sitting up and leaning next to Grimmjow. "I don't know about that. I'm just me. I'm a bit scrawny compared to you."

Grimmjow shrugged. "You mean all this? I put on muscle easy; you don't have the frame for it. Besides, I don't actually find it all that attractive. I prefer a narrow waist and tight ass to big shoulders and arms. Besides, if I didn't find you hot as fuck I wouldn't be sporting some fairly painful wood right now."

Ichigo flushed, glancing down to Grimmjow's groin and seeing the outline of his substantial man parts. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Look, it's nearly closing time and I gotta go cash up the tills. You are welcome to stay but it'll take an hour or so. Why don't we meet for a drink, even a coffee or something this week? I'm not working next Saturday night so we could even go out on a date if you fancy?"

"This is you working?" Ichigo smiled as he said it, his bottom lip disappearing in-between his teeth as he spoke.

"Cheeky shit. I'll have you know I've been here since two this afternoon and it's just gone three in the morning. This is after I've worked a five day week and a Friday night here. Yeah I get to relax during the open hours unless something happens, gives me time to pick up sexy angels."

"Well since you work so hard I guess you deserve a day off, and I'd like to get a coffee with you."

"Sorted, coffee next Saturday, then maybe dinner. Then maybe dessert."

 _iiiiiiiiii_

Ichigo was so glad when he could just put on his normal clothes and go out to meet Grimmjow. Yumi had inquired to that week's theme but Ichigo was so happy to get to tell him to take the night off playing dress up.

A simple polo shirt and jeans with his coat slung over it was comfortable and made him feel more confident. He didn't hurry to the café they'd decided on but may have trotted a little on the last block or so. He was the first to arrive and found a quiet table at the window to be able get some daylight viewing of the other's face and to people spot until he arrived.

He was seriously falling for the club owner. Grimmjow was domineering enough to take his breath but he was so conscientious about rushing them or making Ichigo feel uncomfortable. And he was so gorgeous and cool. Just thinking about his lazy half smile made Ichigo smile in response. The memory of being held close by the big arms was enough to raise goose bumps on Ichigo's skin and he ran his hand up his exposed upper arms to sooth them.

"I hope it's me you're thinking about with that look on your face or I'm about to get very jealous."

Ichigo jumped at the voice in his ear, making Grimmjow put a hand on his shoulder. Ichigo chuckled and shook his head at the other's silliness. "Of course it is, I'm still spinning a bit from last Saturday to be honest."

Grimmjow snorted a little before bending and giving Ichigo a sweet, closed mouth kiss hello. "I'm glad I can leave a good impression. What would you like to drink? Are you hungry for some lunch?"

Ichigo shrugged, arms still around himself. "Tea please? And I could eat but I'm not starved."

"Excellent, I'll go and get some hot drinks and a couple of menus then. Be right back." Grimmjow pecked him on the cheek before leaving, the little intimacy making Ichigo smile and sigh softly.

The larger man didn't take long to come back with two mugs and a folded paper menu, pulling his seat from across from Ichigo to next to him. He placed the tea in front if Ichigo before sitting, laying his hand onto Ichigo's own and squeezing. "You cold? I mean we can move seat back if you want a bit?"

Ichigo shook his head. "Honestly? You're giving me goose bumps."

Grimmjow smiled that half smile Ichigo was starting to love so much. "Well, then I apologise. I will endeavour to be a little less overwhelming."

Ichigo took a sip of his tea, frowning a little as it burned his lip a little. "So, how was work this week?"

Grimmjow laughed his smile widening until it made his eyes crinkle. "Fine dear, how was yours?" He continued to laugh as Ichigo shook his head. "Nah, seriously it was alright. Couple of internal problems but I'm getting to the bottom of it."

"Are you the boss?" Ichigo was genuinely interested though he knew he should avoid any serious sharing with the other.

"Yep, here anyway. My father owns the company, since my grandfather stepped down. He's in corporate HQ in America. I'm just vice CEO here. In charge but not really. I'm more the monkey wrangler. Right now some of the monkeys are misbehaving."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. You don't seem to be someone that gets ruffled easily."

"What about you? How was class this week?"

Ichigo hesitated for a moment, not wanting to really talk about the fact he was still in high school. Grimmjow clearly assumed he was in college or university but Ichigo's knowledge of his the worked came from movies and TV shows he'd seen. "Alright, got a serious biology test coming up soon and math is giving me a serious headache."

"Ooooo, bio. I guess that is pretty important for a future doctor so I wish you luck with that. Math I liked at school but if you seriously need help my accountant could be available for tutoring, you know as a favour."

Ichigo snorted. "Like I can afford a corporate tutor."

"Like I'd ask you to pay for it." Grimmjow raised his eyebrow and held Ichigo's gaze for a moment. "Look Babe, I know I just met you three weeks ago and this is our first proper date but I have seriously fallen for you and if I knew I wouldn't get a punch for it I'd probably get down on one knee right now."

Ichigo blinked at him before smiling wryly. "You really think I'd punch you for that? You'd get thrown through the window."

Grimmjow laughed loudly again, drawing a little attention for it but he ignored it. "That's my black belt angel. And yeah, it's too soon but please know I want more for us. I want you to be just mine, my boyfriend if you don't mind the title."

"Who else's would I be? And the title doesn't bother me as long as it's mutual."

" _I'm your boyfriend."_ Grimmjow said it in a sing song voice, smiling the whole time before laying his arm across Ichigo's shoulders. "Give your boyfriend a kiss." They were both smiling as their lips met, little pecks and slightly open mouthed touches making them both grin stupidly. "Right, I'm not used to having time so I've not eaten yet today and I'm starving."

They both looked over the menu, deciding on burgers and fries each and Grimmjow got up to pay, refusing to even look at the note Ichigo held out to pay for his own. "You're my boyfriend, I asked you on a date and we both know fine well I'm not short of cash. Let me buy you lunch."

Grimmjow ordered at the bar before returning to a quieter Ichigo, not quite looking Grimmjow in the eye. Grimmjow sat his elbow on the table and leaned his chin on his hand. "Are you mad at me? Right after I proposed?"

Ichigo finally met his eyes, an incredulous look on his face. Grimmjow just smiled smugly since he'd made the other look. "No I'm not mad at you. And thank you for paying for lunch."

"Please don't think I'm just going to flash cash to get in your pants. It just seems a bit stupid for you to worry about rent or food for the next week over a burger and fries. You haven't mentioned a part time job yet so I assume you're living off a student loan or your Dad."

Ichigo shrugged, taking a mouthful of his much cooler tea. "No, I don't have a job. I don't have time with karate and school. I'm at meets most weekends and train twice a week. Plus I've got to hit the pool as often as I can for cardio. My pop doesn't like me running in the street."

Grimmjow made a noise of agreement. "Yeah, I can understand that after you lost your mum. I'll go for a run with you if you like? My place is near a park and it's really nice, no trouble in it plus they're would be two of us. No one would mess with us."

Ichigo nodded. "That would be cool." Their food arrived and they thanked the waitress before starting. Ichigo chewed thoughtfully before speaking again. "You haven't told me much about your family, other than that you work for your dad."

"Well, my dad is the head of the company, my mum works there as well. She's kind of his assistant I guess but I don't think he'd manage without her. She pretty much does everything. I've got a sister, Nel. She's in America too but she doesn't work for the company. She went into modelling though she's more getting into production as she's getting older. She's three years older than me. We get along alright but apparently I was the golden child growing up, could do no wrong and she can occasionally get the idea that I'm our parent's favourite. Don't know where she gets that idea from. Oh apparent from the fact that I say it all the time."

Ichigo chuckled along with him, enjoying his food as well as the company. "I've got two sisters."

"Twins right? But they're younger than you I'm sure you said. I bet that is easier than a bossy older one."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Yeah but they come with their own problems. Yuzu is the older twin, but is the quieter and sweeter one. She's kind of like the housewife of the family, takes care of us all. Karin is twenty minutes younger and is more of a tom boy. She likes to try and pick on me but she's not very good at it yet. And she kind of needs me. Our father is, a little different. I had to do the puberty stuff for the girls, he would have been useless."

Grimmjow winced in sympathy. "Tampons and bras? Eech, you are a brave man, and I bet you were pretty young at the time as well."

"Well I've joked with my friend Ikkaku that it was enough to make me gay so I don't know how brave I was."

Grimmjow polished off his plate before Ichigo and was just enjoying his coffee as they spoke and ate. "So, if you knew from quite young that you liked guys, and you have some gay friends, why haven't you had a boyfriend? I mean don't get me wrong, I find it sexy as hell that you're so damn innocent but you are a hottie, seriously cute and I bet in high school there was plenty of guys who would have been interested, and there would be more now."

Ichigo shrugged. "I don't know, I've never looked at someone and thought, 'God I want in their pants'. Well up until three weeks ago anyway. And my two best gay friends are together that doesn't help. One of them finds it very amusing that I'm a damn virgin, dressing me up like an angel because, apparently, you need to have sinned to go to hell."

"If you hadn't been all decked out in white I probably wouldn't have seen you from up there. You'll have to introduce me so I can thank him. And, Babe, I can help you with that pesky virginity at any time, just give me the word."

Ichigo snorted, giving his tea a swirl to see how much was left. He downed the rest, only leaving dregs to avoid the leaves. "When I introduce you to Yumi and Ikkaku one will be giving you advice for the best way for you to do just that while the other one threatens you if you try."

Grimmjow just laughed as he finished his coffee. "Fancy a walk? We can just wander for a while?"

Ichigo agreed, wiping his mouth and hands with his serviette before standing. He slung his grey coat on before heading out in front of Grimmjow. Grimmjow held the door slightly, being courteous but not overly cheesy which Ichigo appreciated but he did not expect Grimmjow to take his hand and want to be so connected with him in public.

"Don't look so shocked, I am your boyfriend am I not?"

 **Chapter 2 and they're boyfriends, isn't this all going nicely... hehehe**


	3. Chapter 3

Day three - chapter 3!

Not too much love for this one - Except my Lady - love my Lady. I guess the fandom is losing it's popularity, or my style is on it's way out. Oh well.

Don't know if anyone clocked the name change, after going over some of the later stuff, the old name just wasn't right. This one works. I think.

Anyway, hope anyone who reads it enjoys it. Would love to hear from folk but no worries. Will put it all up anyway.

Cheers  
phoe  
xxxxx

ooo, sexy times ahead, beware folks!

Chapter 3

Ichigo loved the day with Grimmjow. He laughed and smiled so much that his jaw hurt. He was a naturally quiet person, almost solemn most of the time but the older man brought another side of him out.

They spoke about small things and some more important ones but they also walked quietly together, catching glances of the other out of the corner of their eyes. Occasionally the glances would meet which would bring out the shy grins and bashfulness that they both tried to fight but made the moment that much sweeter. Grimmjow pulled Ichigo in after a few of the eye meets and held him close, the smaller man tucking himself in and enjoying being pressed against the hot, sexy smelling body.

They did drop by Grimmjow's club, Ichigo blushing at all of the employees welcoming in their boss while his arm was firmly wrapped around Ichigo's shoulders but he didn't really protest. They ended up in Grimmjow's office, one of their main reasons for dropping round and Ichigo sat on Grimmjow's lap, legs wrapped around his waist again as they had a heated make out session. Their hands roamed under clothes, still staying above the waist but there was more motion through jeans than they'd had before. Ichigo rocked against Grimmjow, clutching him tightly as Grimmjow kissed and sucked down his neck.

"Can I touch you? Under your jeans?" Grimmjow breathed his request into Ichigo's ear. Ichigo nodded, ducking his head and laying his forehead on Grimmjow's shoulder. Grimmjow pushed Ichigo's hips back a little before attacking his button fly, popping it open with ease and forcing it as wide as possible. He fumbled a little with the opening of Ichigo's boxers but he got his hand wrapped round Ichigo's dick in short order. Ichigo's breath caught, a sound of despair leaving his mouth at the strong grip around him and when Grimmjow started to move his hand Ichigo nearly fell off his lap.

"Whoa, I've got you. Is this okay, do you want me to stop?" Grimmjow caught Ichigo round the small of his back.

"Fuck no. I want you to go harder." Ichigo started to thrust a little into Grimmjow's fist. Grimmjow pulled him closer to give himself a little friction.

"I'm going to cum in my pants. God, I'm going to be in serious trouble the first time I get you naked. I just want to feel your skin against mine."

Ichigo was beyond words by that point, stars in his vision and his breath coming hard. His head lolled back and he bit out a shriek before Grimmjow held him close, a grin on his face at the feel of the hot liquid streaming over his hand. Ichigo trembled as he came down from his first non-self orgasm and took the comfort offered to him in the grasp of the larger man.

"You look amazing as you peak."

"I doubt that very much. It feels like my face is bright red." Ichigo's voice was still breathy but he met Grimmjow's gaze with a smirk on his face.

"Oh it was, and why would that not be sexy since I'm the one that made it that way." Grimmjow pulled him in for a kiss with his clean hand, the other still buried in in his boxers.

Ichigo nibbled on his bottom lip as he smoothed his hands over Grimmjow's shoulders. "Should I, I mean _can_ I return the favour?"

"No need love, just holding you and watching you was enough for me. We're both going to have to get a shower when we get home."

Ichigo's eyebrows raised, glancing down but the black jeans the other wore kept him from even seeing a damp patch.

They kissed and held each other, not moving for a little while but Ichigo started squirming as his mess started to dry inside his boxers. "Ok, getting here was amazing, but this is just gross now. I'm going to nip to the toilet, alright?"

"Yeah, I'll go after you. Don't know if I could keep my hands to myself if we went at the same time."

Grimmjow showed Ichigo to the staff toilet, one where the sink was in the same little room as the pan and the outer door locked. Ichigo rolled his skinny jeans down before peeling his boxers off, wincing when his mess stuck to the fine hairs on his parts. He gave himself a quick wash, didn't want to wash too intimately with cheap hand soap but got the worse of it off his skin and his boxers. Well, at least nothing was there to dry even worse. He did end up with slightly soggy boxers which was unpleasant in a different way, but better.

After Grimmjow had cleaned himself up, they sat in the office some more, Grimmjow having brought in two tumblers of whiskey. "So, when am I seeing you again? Next Saturday? Is this going to be our date night?"

Ichigo sipped at his drink, frowning as he thought about the dates. "I can't next week actually. I've got an away karate meet, I won't be back in town till about eight o'clock and I'm sparring a fair bit that day so I'll be knackered at night. I can do the one after though?"

Grimmjow frowned, crossing his arms at the thought of not seeing the other for two whole weeks. "Hmmm, not sure about that. That seems a long time. But I guess if that's the way it's got to be. I don't suppose you've got an early finish one day of the week?" Ichigo shook his head. "Then two weeks today it is. What are my chances of getting my boyfriend's number? You know in case the two weeks is too lonely for me."

Ichigo smiled before giving his number to the other. He relaxed next to Grimmjow, the other with an arm around his back.

"Can I ask you something? You are completely allowed to not answer." Grimmjow looked down, seeing Ichigo's nod whilst frowning slightly. "Do you want us to go ' _all the way'?_ It's the only way I can think of putting it. I mean, if it's not your thing, not everyone is up for playing with someone's ass or having someone play with theirs. I just want to ask when we're not in the heat of the moment. I have a feeling you might agree to anything if I asked at the right time."

Ichigo flushed a bit again, shrugging in answer as he thought about the question. "Honestly? I don't know. I kind of assumed that it was where it ended up I guess. I mean, just because I haven't done stuff doesn't mean I don't know how two guys do it."

"Yeah, but do you know that some guys don't? Serious, I have had partners that didn't want anything to do with ass play."

"Do you like it? Do you want to?"

Grimmjow closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and letting it out loudly. "You have no idea how much I want to sink between your legs and thrust into you. I want to slam you down on me, to pound up into you until you can't tell which way is up."

Ichigo nodded, understanding the sentiment. "So, if you want to _do_ me, does that mean you don't like it the other way?"

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow, proud of the younger man for having the balls to ask. "You want to fuck me?" Grimmjow placed his whiskey at a safe distance before gently pushing Ichigo down onto his back. Grimmjow pushed him further onto the desk before crawling up and straddling the other. He leaned up and sat his ass directly over Ichigo's crotch. "You want to thrust up into me? Make me scream your name and see stars?" Ichigo's eyes rolled in his head as he dealt with the intense feeling as Grimmjow rubbed on him. He thrust up unconsciously and his imagination ran wild as he pictured the feeling of _being inside_ the other.

Grimmjow pinned his arms above his head, leaning their chests together. "I will happily let you do anything to me; you can decide if you want to try it, even if I really really hope you do."

Ichigo smiled lazily up at him. "I think that won't be a problem. I already know I want to try it."

Grimmjow growled under his breath before covering Ichigo's mouth with his own. "I can't wait to hear you screaming my name."

Ichigo smirked after their kiss was broken. "Not here though, it's embarrassing enough with your arm around me, I don't really want all of your employees hearing me during my first time."

Grimmjow crawled off Ichigo, pulling him up and pecking him on the lips once he was on his feet. "I will be having you at my house, or a nice hotel room somewhere for _our_ first time. No way are you getting some shitty office desk. For your first time anyway. After that I would love to bend you over it.

 _iiiiiii_

It turned out that two weeks was too long a time for Ichigo, his thoughts drifting to the other man too often during school. He was working hard during his down time as well, training and going over the timings for the meet on the Saturday. Once it was over, and a nice silver medal sat on his trophy shelf, he had even more time to moon over his _boyfriend_. He couldn't even text him as he'd only given his number, expecting the other to phone or message him to get it.

It seemed Grimmjow couldn't handle the two weeks either when finally a message came through on the Tuesday after his meet.

 _Angel?_

Ichigo stared at his screen for a moment, not wanting to assume who the unknown number was but he had butterflies in his stomach anyway.

 ** _Who is this?_**

 _Lord of the Underworld ;-)_

Ichigo grinned, quickly saving the number with his name. Just seeing 'Grimmjow' written at the top of his screen made him happy.

 ** _How may I serve you oh Lord?_**

 _Don't tease me when I can't touch you_

 ** _Sorry, I guess I just miss you touching me_**

 _You and me both Babe, how was your karate thing?_

 ** _Got silver in the competitive, means I kicked someone's ass well_**

 _That's the Angel I know. What are you doing right now?_

Ichigo swallowed, the butterflies growing larger.

 ** _Nothing much, not got much homework to do so really not doing anything._**

 _Fancy a run?_

Ichigo's mind was filled with images of a shirtless Grimmjow with sweat running down his chest which distracted him for a moment or two. Unfortunately he was unable to make that fantasy a reality that night. **_I can't tonight, I've got to stay in with my sisters, my dad is working late._**

 _Not going to lie, really bummed out by that._

 ** _I can do tomorrow night?_**

Grimmjow had quickly agreed which made Ichigo smile stupidly as he went back to his maths homework. He had a silly grin on his face all the way through the next day, snorting occasionally as he reminisced over various Grimmjow conversations. Renji caught him out at one point, Ichigo staring into space as he strolled through his memory of Grimmjow buying him lunch at the café on their third date.

Ichigo was snapped out of it by a rap to the back of the head. "So, still mooning over him?" Renji was looking down at his textbook when Ichigo glared at him but he still saw it out of the corner of his eye.

"Ow. And no, I'm not mooning over anyone."

"Oh really? Cos Yumi was grouching over your lack of attention during the ceremony on Saturday. He mentioned your blue haired stud, I didn't realise you'd made something of that after Yumi's party."

Ichigo shrugged. "It's nothing too serious yet. We've been out a couple of times since, been texting as well."

"But you like him?" Ichigo nodded. "How old is he? Does he know how old you are?"

Ichigo's face reddened. "No, and I don't know how old he is, can't really bring it up can I?"

Renji gave him a hard look. "You turn eighteen tomorrow, I don't think he's really going to have a problem with your age. Anyway, speaking of your birthday, what's happening? Are we going out on Saturday?"

Ichigo nibbled on his bottom lip, realising he'd forgotten it was his birthday weekend when he'd organised to meet Grimmjow. "I've not organised anything, guess I kinda forgot it was this week."

Renji looked at him incredulously. "I take it the sex is just that good?"

Ichigo's eyes went wide and he looked around the library to see if anyone was close enough to hear. "Shut the fuck up! And no I've not slept with him yet, he's not rushing me."

Renji nodded slowly as he thought about that. "So, he's a good guy then? You will have to tell him about your age at some point you know."

"Yeah, but when it comes up I'll be eighteen already, he doesn't have to know when I turned it does he?"

 _Iiiiiii_

Ichigo followed Grimmjow's directions, finding the park easily enough and standing at the entrance until he saw his boyfriend. Grimmjow was dressed in a pair of loose grey shorts and a black sleeveless top and was looking a lot younger than he normally did, his easy smile crossing his face when he spotted Ichigo. His eyes widened when he clocked Ichigo's short running shorts and his grin widened in response. He trotted up to Ichigo's side and pecked him on the cheek.

"Hey Babe, looking good. Don't know if I should be running with you or dragging you back home and finding another way to make you sweat."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at him, blushing slightly at the peck on the cheek Grimmjow bestowed on him. It wasn't enough for Ichigo, him standing on his toes slightly to press his lips to Grimmjow's own in a proper hello.

"Hmmm, don't think that helped me make up my mind." Grimmjow reached down and laced their hands together as he started heading into the park. Ichigo had looked in when he'd been waiting and the large expanse of green was very nice to look at, other runners and dog walkers using the various paths around and across the grass. "So, it's about three miles around, or there are a couple of short cuts to cut that back if you'd rather."

"Three miles? I think we'll manage."

 _iiiiii_

Grimmjow was embarrassed to admit how out of breath he was running after the other man. Ichigo had long slim legs that were made for sprinting and he clearly had good stamina which was pushing Grimmjow's to its limit. Grimmjow spent a long time at the gym each week but clearly wasn't focusing enough time on cardio.

"You alright?"

Grimmjow scowled as he heard how clear the other's voice was, he was wheezing just when moving. "Obviously I'm not as fit as I used to be." He forced the words out evenly but his chest was actually hurting when he did it.

Ichigo smiled kindly at him. "You're built to carry muscle more, you are definitely fit."

"Don't be nice to me; I'm struggling enough as it is."

Ichigo slowed down to a walk, holding his hand out to the other. "Come on, we'll walk for a bit."

Grimmjow was still scowling as he took Ichigo's hand but he straightened out as he walked, his breath coming back him quickly. "How the fuck do you have time to keep in fit this much? I only had time like that in high school, college took it all away."

Ichigo felt his already pumping heart beat harder, trying to think of away to talk his way around it. "I think while I run, and I take textbooks onto the stepper sometimes, still working on cardio but also on biology."

Grimmjow shrugged at his reasons. "Well maybe you can get me fit again. Though I have a better way to do it than running round the green every week." He sent Ichigo a sly smile which was answered by a flush.

They finished their circuit of the park, jogging gently for most of the rest of it so they could lightly chat. Back at the entrance to the park Ichigo hesitated, wondering if he should just head home or not. He was going to suggest they go and get a coffee or something but they were both sweaty.

"So, um, I'll see you on Saturday?" Ichigo had started to wander in the direction of home, Grimmjow following along as well.

"You're leaving me so early? I've not seen you in a week and a half." Grimmjow made an exaggerated pouty face which made Ichigo smile and shake his head. "Fancy a drink?"

Ichigo signed, standing closer to the other man as they slowed. "I don't think any café would like us stinking it up."

"I wasn't talking about a café. I can make you a tea back at mine, if you like." Grimmjow's eyebrows were up slightly, showing just how keen he was on the idea.

Ichigo readily agreed which made Grimmjow smile widely. He took Ichigo's hand and trotted over the road, heading for his building. They didn't speak as they got in the elevator to Grimmjow's floor and they only dropped hands when Grimmjow needed both of his to fuss with his keys. He opened the door, standing just inside with it open to allow Ichigo to pass before closing it. The door banged shut loudly in the quiet and Ichigo jumped, smiling as he realised what had happened. Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ichigo's shoulders from behind, laying his chin down. "Welcome to my place."

Ichigo looked around, seeing a nice comfortable space that was very clean looking, only a few magazines and DVD boxes lying about on the coffee table. The sofa was a big, brown leather three seater with two plush individual chairs sitting perpendicular to the sofa at each side. Ichigo ran his hand over the back of the sofa, the soft leather very pliant under his fingers. His imagination ran wild, thinking about snuggling up with Grimmjow on that sofa, eating takeaway on it watching movies as well as other, less innocent activities.

Grimmjow clearly had similar thoughts as the next thing Ichigo knew, he was perched on the sofa back, Grimmjow's hands holding him close as he pressed their lips together. Ichigo inhaled sharply before he was able to respond, his breath stolen from him initially. Grimmjow raised one of Ichigo's legs around his hip and Ichigo wrapped them both around his waist firmly. Grimmjow's hands splayed down Ichigo's back, dipping between his top and shorts to gently grip the warm skin underneath. Ichigo's hands took handfuls of Grimmjow's tank top as their mouths opened more. Grimmjow took the hint and quickly tore his mouth away, throwing his tank top off before sealing their lips again and taking Ichigo back into his arms. His hands searched under Ichigo's shirt, palming all of the skin he could find.

Ichigo broke away from Grimmjow's mouth to admire the other man for a second. Grimmjow's broad shoulders and impressive physique was worth a second look to anyone and he blushed when he finally returned to looking at Grimmjow's face. "What's my chances of returning the favour? I'm sure you're too warm under there."

Grimmjow took Ichigo's shirt in his hands, raising it slightly but not all the way until Ichigo helped him. He then wasted no time in pulling their warm torsos together and returning to making out with the younger man. Grimmjow's hands were very busy as they kissed; one resting just inside Ichigo's shorts at the back while the other ran up the thigh wrapped around him. When he managed to get his long fingers in the leg of Ichigo's shorts he grinned into their kiss.

"Are you not wearing boxers?" Grimmjow's fingers were dancing round a soft cheek easily.

Ichigo's face reddened. "I can't with these shorts and I've not got any briefs."

"Are you not worried about something dropping out? They are very short."

Ichigo reddened further and closed his eyes for a second. "There is a little... pouch thing. They are made for it I swear."

"Show me."

Ichigo automatically reached for his waistband to show him when he realised what Grimmjow was really asking. "You know if you want me naked you don't have to fake an interest in my underwear."

Grimmjow's grin was a little feral. "Oh I have interest in your underwear; I am interested in seeing it on my bedroom floor, often."

Ichigo dropped his legs as he reached for the draw string. Grimmjow stopped him pulling it right away, dropping to his knees at Ichigo's feet. He took the string between his teeth and tugged it, pulling the bow out. His big hands reached out and slowly peeled the waistband down, revealing a white mesh lining with an elasticated pouch surrounding Ichigo's semi-hard cock and balls. Grimmjow reached a hand between Ichigo's legs and pulled the elastic round his nuts before lowering the shorts to the floor. Ichigo stepped out of them and tossed them away with a flick of a foot before standing in front of Grimmjow naked. He resisted the urge to cover himself but he did turn his flushed face to the side, unable to look straight down at Grimmjow between his feet.

Grimmjow could feel the hesitancy coming from the other man but didn't want to put him off even more by drawing attention to it. Grimmjow leaned forward a little and nuzzled the fuzz on Ichigo's balls before kissing the side of his cock. Ichigo instinctively pulled back a bit, his hand going to his groin.

"Can I jump in the shower or something first? I'm all sweaty from the run."

Grimmjow reached his hands out and gripped Ichigo's hips. "Yeah, but it's fresh sweat, so it doesn't smell. And honestly, you'll be sweaty again in a moment." Grimmjow ran his tongue up the side of Ichigo's cock, the end bouncing slightly and hardening even more. "Stop me if you really don't want this but I'd love to suck you off right now." Grimmjow looked up and saw Ichigo swallow before nodding briskly. "Yes stop? Or yes go?" Ichigo nodded again, his hand dropping from his crotch which gave Grimmjow a clear signal. He sat up more on his knees before slipping the swollen head between his lips. Ichigo's noise was nearly indescribable when Grimmjow sucked from the base to the tip. Grimmjow had to help him find the back of the couch before his legs gave out on him but once Ichigo was settled, he made sure to give his full concentration to making sure Ichigo's first proper experience was mind blowing, and to make sure that Ichigo didn't regret trusting him with his innocence. Grimmjow opened his eyes to check out the other, seeing he had his eyes closed and his hands were gripping the back of the sofa. His nails were digging into the leather and he was pulsing them, relaxing and squeezing almost in time with Grimmjow's movements. Grimmjow took one of Ichigo's hands and pressed it onto his head, feeling Ichigo's fingers grip his hair which made him groan around the rod in his mouth.

Ichigo was never going to last long during his first blow job, but Grimmjow made sure to draw it out so that he could enjoy himself for as long as possible. Eventually he did go and Grimmjow caught it in his mouth, swallowing it down with a slight grimace. He straightened and drew the other man into his arms, Ichigo's knees wobbling a bit.

"You ok Babe?" Grimmjow pressed a kiss onto Ichigo's temple after he asked. The other hung on him; breathing just returning to normal and he smiled and nodded his head, eyes still a little half drawn. Grimmjow drew Ichigo closer, kissing down his neck and holding him tightly. Ichigo might have been sated but Grimmjow was painfully hard in his loose shorts. Ichigo felt him and ran his hand down, gripping him through the material. Grimmjow growled loudly and pulled Ichigo in for a rough kiss. "Be careful, I'm trying hard to be a gentleman."

"But I want you to feel good as well." Ichigo palmed him firmly, opening his legs so one of Grimmjow's slid through. He rubbed his groin gently on Grimmjow's thick thigh, gasping a little when Grimmjow sank his teeth into his neck.

"You have no idea what I want to do with you right now." Grimmjow whispered into Ichigo's ear as he licked up his neck, soothing the reddened area from his bite.

"Tell me, I doubt I'll say no." Ichigo raised an eyebrow as he waited.

Grimmjow just took him in his arms again, burying his face in Ichigo's shoulder. His voice was muffled a little. "I want to turn you round and bend you over my sofa so I can run my cock along your ass. I just want to thrust against you until I paint your ass white."

Ichigo pulled Grimmjow up by the hair, before kissing him harshly. He stepped back a little before turning round and leaning his arms against the sofa. He smirked back over his shoulder at Grimmjow's slight shocked look but that quickly turned into a feral grin as he wrapped his arms around Ichigo and pulled his ass into Grimmjow's groin. Ichigo could feel the firm cock he'd just been palming through the shorts and he pushed back slightly. Grimmjow made quick work of his shorts and laid his overheated dick along Ichigo's ass. Gripping the smaller man by his upper arms, he started to thrust slowly, running his rod up Ichigo's crack. The soft muscles either side wrapped around it a little and when Ichigo started to push back, it felt amazing. Grimmjow's movements sped up, making Ichigo's head tilt back at the sensations. Grimmjow pulled him closer, one hand on his lower stomach and the other wrapped under his arm and across his chest to hold him close. Grimmjow pushed himself harshly along the other's body, the pearls of precum providing just enough smoothness to stop it getting sore. Ichigo was lost in the feeling against his ass, the sensation of Grimmjow's laboured breathing against the back of his neck as well as the heat being generated between the two bodies. His own body was responding to the intimacy and he was alert again. Grimmjow gripped him tightly and held him as he continued to thrust, those movements providing stimulation now for both of them. Grimmjow erupted along the Ichigo's back, before finishing him off by hand. Ichigo's seed spurted onto the back of the sofa, dripping to the carpet as both men drooped to their knees. Ichigo wrinkled his face a little when he ended up with his nose right at his own mess but the tingles running throughout his body made him less bothered by it.

"Well, at least the sofa is wipe clean." Grimmjow pulled Ichigo into a closed mouth but firm kiss before helping him to stand. Ichigo glanced behind himself and grimaced as he saw the thick white fluid start to run downwards, some of it down his crack. Grimmjow caught the look. "Come on, perhaps time for that shower."

 **Smexy time...**


	4. Chapter 4

So, i skipped a day. My bad. But it was my birthday and was too merry last night to find the one switch on the laptop. My mother decided that prosecco and raspberry gin liqueur are a good mix. Not bad, just lethal.

Anyhoo - thanks guys! aw i got some love for this little bit of nonsense yesterday which was one of the highlights of my birthday. That and the most gorgeous Radley bag. So glad i'm not the only one who sees the dramatic drop off of this pair. And i have so many more stories either started and not up yet or just still in the mulling over phase. Warning peeps, I am kinda review powered. And in no way is that a REVIEW OR DIE type thing, I hate the old "ten reviews for the next chapter" thing. But I kinda aim to please others (it's a flaw but difficult to get over). And knowing that someone likes even a little part of my version of stuff fills me with warm fuzzies.

Anyway, the important bit. A couple of people have seen this coming... what will happen when Grimmjow finds out his age? A hint - he'll not be happy.

Enjoy  
phoe  
xxxx

Chapter 4

They shared the shower, keeping the touches fairly innocent but there were a few steamy kisses exchanged under the water. Ichigo didn't enjoy pulling his running shorts on again, tucking himself away as well but he didn't want to take Grimmjow up on the offer of a pair of tracksuit bottoms in case his dad noticed and asked questions.

They did eventually get the drink of tea Grimmjow had offered and they sat closely on the sofa, legs pressed against each other. Grimmjow held his mug in one hand so he could wrap his arm around the smaller man tucked next to him. "So, are we still on for Saturday? I have to be at the club but I only need to work at opening and close. I'd love some company in between."

Ichigo nodded as he swallowed his mouthful. He looked up at Grimmjow who was smiling down at him before snuggling into his arms more. He didn't want to move but he could easily see the clock on Grimmjow's wall telling him he needed to get home for school the next day.

"I need to go."

"I want you to stay."

Ichigo sniggered, still in place under Grimmjow's arms. "I know, I want to stay too."

"No, I want you to stay the night. I want to wake up with you. Do you think you could stay on Saturday?"

Ichigo frowned as he thought about it. "You mean sleep over? I guess I could, I might not tell my dad exactly where I'm staying though."

Grimmjow snorted. "You can keep us a secret for now. But I will be meeting your dad, and your sisters at some point. Just to let you know."

Ichigo just nodded before sipping at his tea again. He wondered how his dad would take to Ichigo dating an older man. Ichigo still wasn't even sure how much older Grimmjow was.

 _iiiiiiii_

Ichigo's birthday was a little manic from the start with his father surprising him with breakfast cake complete with streamers and balloons just to wake him up. Ichigo struggled to come around with all the colourful balloons and the popping of streamers around him which covered his bed. A boom brought him round a little more and his eyes were wide in time to see the confetti from a cannon settle all over his floor and Yuzu standing with huge eyes as she looked at the devastation the carboard tube in her hand had caused. Ichigo's room looked like the entire Rio Carnival had marched through in his sleep.

He managed to find his uniform underneath all of the paper and plastic all while barking that his father will be cleaning it up before he goes to bed that night while Isshin cried that his grown up son was taking over as the man of the house. Ichigo's response was that he'd been the man of the house since he was eleven.

He allowed Yuzu to pin the badge to his jacket before he left but his dad's insistence that a party hat would complete the look was met with a dirty look from the birthday boy. He retreated from the house quickly once he was ready to head to school and try and enjoy some part of his big day.

Having a biology test on his birthday didn't really help that but his friends surprised him with cake at lunch and he did put on the hat that Orihime offered before he blew out the candles. He was given a few small gifts from his friends and would get more from his family over dinner but the biggest question was about the party that everyone was expecting. One that Ichigo had put no thought into.

He did manage to get out of it slightly when Renji suggested they just do a joint thing a few weeks later to celebrate both of them hitting their majority which Ichigo readily agreed to. He wasn't really one for over stating himself or trying to grab limelight.

The evening with his family was nice, if slightly chaotic but he could see the effort they'd put in. His bedroom had been tidied thankfully but with how clean it was he suspected his father had convinced Yuzu to help. He was also glad when he heard the doorbell ring and it turned out to be a pizza delivery which was a rarity in the house and a favourite for Ichigo. He'd expected Yuzu to have made something as always but she insisted that she'd spent time on his cake. Ichigo suspected that his room had taken longer and mentally promised to give his dad an extra hard kick during the next 'training' session.

When he was lying in bed that night he wondered if maybe he should have been honest with Grimmjow. He would have been able to celebrate his important birthday with the man who was very important to him. And Ichigo wouldn't have had to spend some of his day worrying about his lie by omission coming out.

 _iiiiiii_

The next day Ichigo had to make sure his uniform was perfectly pressed and that he was as smart as he could make himself, just to make sure he didn't get put off the trip. His business class had organised with a local company to have a tour of their facilities as well as a series of talks from a few department heads about their career progression. Ichigo had never planned to go into business but his father had suggested the course due to him running his own clinic and needing to learn it as he went. Ichigo's only input on organising the trip was to make sure it didn't happen on his birthday.

He sat on the coach with his friends, laughing along with some of the nonsense while they travelled into the city centre. His friend Chad sat next to him, the taller boy taking the window seat and spending most of the time looking out of it as they moved. Chad and Ichigo had been friends since they were small and though there were not a lot of words passed between them, they always had each other's back in terms of disagreements or even just homework. Uryu sat across the aisle from them next to Orihime, both friendly with Ichigo and Chad even if the dark haired boy denied it occasionally as he thought Ichigo was just a delinquent when they met. Since the were both now heading to the same medical school Uryu had changed his opinion but they still both ruffled each other's feathers.

Ichigo was trying to sit still and just relax on the journey but another boy from his class Keigo was sitting right behind him and thumping into his seat back, making Ichigo scowl around to him. Keigo's quiet shadow Mizuiro was ripping him to shreds verbally which made Ichigo laugh at the exuberant boy's expense which of course led him to over exaggeratedly cry out to Orihime to save him from the bullies. It did mean that the half hour coach ride went quickly at least.

They pulled up to a monolith in glass. Standing at the entrance doors and looking straight up made Ichigo dizzy with the height of it and he wanted to go up to the top floor and look down, just to see what that was like. He's flown in a plane before but apart from the eight floor school building, he'd never really been up high. The building must have at least fifty floors and the whole outside was blue glass that made Ichigo squint in the morning sun. Chad came along side him, looking up as well and grunted, his usual sound that he was impressed.

"Want to go up to the top floor?"

"I doubt the talks are on the top floor. We'll be in a conference room somewhere in the middle."

"Doesn't mean we can't _get lost_ and end up there." Ichigo grinned up at his friend who sported a small smile in return.

"I thought you were a grown up now." Chad put his hands in his pockets and trailed after the group now heading in. Ichigo jogged after him, holding his bag still.

"Well, you're not yet. And I can't let a kid wander by himself now can I?"

 _iiiiiiii_

Ichigo and Chad kept it quiet, not wanting the overly excitable Keigo to join them and not really being in the mood to be lectured by Uryu. They were met at the door by a tall blond woman with piercing green eyes, wearing a very contouring white dress. Ichigo automatically glanced at Keigo whose eyes popped out on stalks at the alluring woman and him and chad exchanged a chuckled at their friend's expense. She looked like a shark that would eat minnows like Keigo for breakfast.

They got to see some of the more boring sides to a business empire and the lady explained about the bottom level entry system that most business's used as well as how progression worked. She herself had started out as a data entry clerk and was now running her own department.

Half way through the morning the group was given a break and access to some juice boxes and bags of crisps that the eighteen year old Ichigo felt was a little patronising. He did grab an apple juice but also snagged Chad's elbow, deciding that the twenty minute break was a perfect time to try and make it to the top floor.

No one challenged them as they left the conference room and a quick glance at the teacher showed she was glued to her phone screen. The building had an excellent way finding scheme and they easily found the elevators, calling one and pressing the top button. Nothing moved after a moment, even the doors didn't shut which prompted Ichigo to press it again. Chad then gestured to the little screen above the number pad that was telling them to scan an ID to access that floor. Ichigo shrugged then tried the next few buttons, finally getting some success with floor thirty seven. He didn't want to guess what happened in the other eighteen floors the building had.

Both boys were disappointed to find just a basic corridor when doors opened, not even a large open plan space. There were a few doors off the corridor, each displaying a name of a person so they were clearly offices of some description. The only window they had access to was the small one at the end of the corridor that was too small for them both to stand at but they took turns looking down the long way and exchanging grins.

"Well, that was disappointing eh?" Ichigo stuffed his hands in his pockets as they headed back to the lift. Chad just shrugged in response before calling the lift. The trip down took as long as the one up had but the ride was very smooth and there were no bumps as they arrived back on the eighth floor.

They managed to get back into the conference room unnoticed by all except for Keigo. "That was a long bathroom break guys. Thought you got lost." Ichigo winced at his loud exclamation but one glance at the teacher showed him that she hadn't noticed so he settled for giving Keigo a smack to the back of the head to shut him up.

 _iiiiiiii_

Grimmjow liked his building. He'd been involved in the planning of it and thought it looked good on the outside, as well as being well laid out and uncluttered inside. He of course had a floor pretty much to himself. His secretary was there as well as a couple of lush conference rooms but the floor wasn't big anyway, being the top floor. He also liked it since you had to have a key card to get onto the floor.

His dad came up with that idea, giving the higher ups a bit of space and keeping others away. That meant that most of the other departments felt that big brother wasn't watching and meant they could run to the boss with the stupidest of problems. Grimmjow knew his secretary fielded plenty of calls that she didn't bother him with by clearly, and sternly, saying to them to read the policies.

He did venture around the building fairly regularly and had scheduled meetings with department heads every week. He enjoyed seeing his small part of the company working well and making his father proud.

What he didn't enjoy was seeing a familiar head of red hair walking passed and staring out of a window right outside the office he was in. He just assumed it was a case of mistaken identity until the person walked the other way, this time facing into the office as he talked to his tall, brown haired companion. There was no doubt that it was his boyfriend, dressed in a high school uniform.

Grimmjow opened the office door quietly and looked out to see the two boys standing at the elevator and waiting for it. They stood fairly quietly with their hands stuffed in in their pockets which made their uniforms sit crooked. Grimmjow's mind was running away with itself. Ichigo always had looked young but Grimmjow had just thought he had good bone structure and took care of himself.

He walked away as the boys entered the lift car and headed straight for the phone on the desk of his personnel manager who was still looking at him strangely since he'd cut off their conversation.

He knew his secretary's phone number by heart and didn't even look down as he dialled the internal number. "Hi Yuki, can you tell me anything about the school group that is touring today?"

 _"Like what Grimmjow? It's a bunch of snot nosed fifteen year olds who have no interest in business but want a day out of school."_

"Do you know what school they're from and which year group?"

 _"Hang on while I check. Karakura High, fifth and six formers so snot nosed sixteen year olds then."_

Grimmjow thanked the woman before hanging up, trying to maintain his temper. Not only had he served an underager in his bar, something that could lose his license; he'd performed sexual acts with a minor, which could get him arrested. And the worst part was he was starting to fall in love with a liar who was clearly trying something.

Grimmjow felt his temper thread snap.

 _Iiiiiiiii_

Ichigo hung at the back of the crowd as they watched the video, volunteering to stand since there weren't enough chairs and Chad stood next to him. Neither of them was paying the video much attention since it was droning on and on about start up funds and venture capitalism and Ichigo was more gazing around the room and out of the huge windows to the side of him. They were looking onto other large buildings really but between them he could make out some distant landmarks. He happened to glance out of the door and down the corridor at exactly the right time to see Grimmjow standing in the hallway looking directly at him.

Ichigo's eyes immediately perked up and a smile crept onto his face. Grimmjow was dressed in a waist coat and matching grey trousers with a pale blue shirt underneath. A dark blue tie finished his smart look and the whole outfit gave Grimmjow's usual cool and confident look a huge boost. He jerked his head to the left before walking into a room and Ichigo quickly looked around to see no one was watching him before he moved. Chad turned and frowned in his direction but Ichigo just gestured him to wait there.

Ichigo did his best not to run along the short hallway but when he opened the room his wide smile fell at the look on Grimmjow's face. Ichigo cast his eye around the small office space which lacked any personalisation to tell him if it was Grimmjow's own or not. He glanced back at the taller man's blank face and a frown crept onto his face at the hostility in Grimmjow's eyes.

"Grimm? What's wrong?"

Grimmjow snorted before slowly looking the other up and down. He had one eyebrow raised as he met Ichigo's eyes again but he still didn't say anything.

Ichigo glanced down at himself and flushed when he realised the problem. His school uniform kind of let his secret out of the bag. "I guess you're annoyed at me fudging that I was still in high school? I'm sorry for that but,"

Ichigo didn't get to finish, Grimmjow lunging forward and pinning him to the wall by the throat. Ichigo's feet barely touched the floor and he grabbed the wrists holding him up to try and pull them away. His air supply wasn't cut off completely but it was significantly reduced and the more weight he hung on Grimmjow's hands, the less he could suck down. He tried to speak but couldn't gather enough air to make more than a squeak.

"Did you ever think about me when you were spinning your little fantasy? Did you ever think about me losing my bar, or ending up in jail for fooling around with a child?" Grimmjow pulled Ichigo away before banging him back on the wall hard. Ichigo's face creased up in pain before he met Grimmjow's again. He tried to communicate through the anger but Grimmjow's face was pulled into a snarl, teeth bared and eyebrows knitted. "Did you care at all that you were turning me into a fucking paedo?"

Ichigo's feet slipped and his whole body weight hung from Grimmjow's hands and his face quickly reddened. Grimmjow had no intention to actually kill the younger man so he dropped Ichigo when he began spluttering and turned away, not wanting to even look at him.

Ichigo dropped in a heap coughing up his lungs as he strived to get oxygen into his body as quickly as possible. His shaking hand approached his neck and he gingerly touched the skin, wincing at how tender it felt. He looked up at Grimmjow's back and could see the tension in the muscles under the tailored clothing.

"Grimm," Ichigo's voice rasped as he tried to talk. "I,"

Grimmjow turned round fast and raised his hand to back hand Ichigo back into the wall. Ichigo's eyes closed in fear and he tensed up but the impact didn't come. Grimmjow's face drained of anger and he started to look tired. "You don't get to speak to me. You don't get to look at me. You can forget ever coming to my bar again, even when you turn eighteen. I want you out of my building."

Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow but instantly winced away when the harsh blue eyes narrowed. He stumbled to his feet and opened the door with his free hand, shutting it behind him and leaning against it. He glanced down the hall and saw Chad looking back at him but Ichigo ducked his head and bolted to the gents' toilet nearby. He turned the lock on the main door as soon as he entered and turned to the mirror to check the damage.

His eyes were red rimmed and his nose was pink at the end which showed his upset. He had to tilt his head back to see the damage to his neck because of the lighting but lowered it after a quick glance to see it was definitely noticeable. Ichigo leaned on the sink and sank his head between his elbows. A quiet knock at the door had him tense again but his best friend's low voice came through to him, asking if he was alright.

Ichigo opened the door for Chad while keeping his head down to hide his throat but Chad wasn't fooled and drew his chin up. "What happened?"

Ichigo sighed. There was no point in getting upset about it. Grimmjow was the injured party and had lashed out legitimately. Perhaps overreacting a little. "I did a stupid thing. Remember the guy I told you about that I've been seeing? Grimmjow? And I wasn't entirely honest about my age yeah? Well, this is his building. And he saw me in uniform. So he's pissed."

"So he hurt you because he's pissed at you?" Chad was visible not impressed by that, his eyebrows drawn into a frown.

Ichigo sighed again before running the cold tap. "He pinned me to the wall but it's my fault. I could tell he was holding himself back a lot and that I had really hurt him. I don't think I can make this better." Ichigo ran his hands under the tap to cool them before shaking the drops off and holding his hands to his throat to try and sooth it a little. "He told me to get out of his building and to never come to the bar again. He'll have blocked my number by now and short of breaking into his office and confronting him today, I don't think I'll ever see him again." Ichigo didn't like how his voice caught on the last statement.

Chad's large hand rested on Ichigo's shoulder for a moment. "If he really cares about you you'd be surprised. And you're eighteen, what does it matter that you're still in school."

Ichigo cooled his hands one more time before pressing them on the bruised skin. "I don't think it matters. I didn't get a chance to pull my license out and prove how old I was anyway. Look, let's just get back before I get into more trouble today. I just want to go home."

The boys exited the restroom after Ichigo dried his hands and headed back to the conference room. The door was shut, which made them glance at each other. "If they've moved on I'm going and getting a bus home." Ichigo reached for the door handle, pushing the door open and blinking in the brighter day light streaming through the large windows. He looked around the room and saw that the group had moved on without them, just some untidy chairs and a few pieces of paper left after the school group left.

Ichigo sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Look, I'm gone."

"I'll catch them up and say you were feeling sick."

"Thanks, if she gives you any hassle tell her I'll speak to her tomorrow if I'm 'better'."

Chad reached out a broad hand and laid it on Ichigo's shoulder, squeezing gently as a good bye.

Ichigo headed out of the room and towards the stairs. A long walk down was exactly what his head needed to clear. He couldn't believe he'd been as stupid as to lie to the other man. But then, he rationalised, Grimmjow would have never looked twice at him if Grimmjow'd known he was only seventeen. Maybe in five years Grimmjow would have mellowed a bit and could look past everything that Ichigo had done.

Ichigo released another sigh as he rounded on floor twelve, pausing with is foot hovering over a step as he heard his sigh echoed by another. He leaned over the middle bannister and looked down to see a man sitting on the bottom step of the flight below. His head was in his hands and he looked like he could be crying.

Ichigo considered walking onto the twelfth floor and finding a lift but decided to finish the stairs and just ignore the other man. He kept walking down, hands in his pockets still and he kept his face away from the other man as he rounded on the flight the man sat at. He made his footsteps as soft as possible but the man still turned to him. Ichigo paused as the man started to stand. He was roughly the same height as Ichigo but chunkier and definitely not as fit. His hair was thinning around the edges and that with the lines on his face pointed towards an age of around the late thirties.

"Excuse me." Ichigo ducked his head and went to pass the man on the inside of the stairs when a large hand planted in the middle of his chest and pushed him back. Ichigo back up to the wall and scowled at the man. "Look, my day has been bad enough and I am going home. Get the hell out of my way." Ichigo felt his feet shifting to give himself a better stance and he slung his satchel bag behind him.

The man snorted, Ichigo's eyebrows lifting in response. "You think _your_ day has been bad? Some punk kid, barely out of diapers? What? Did you break your iPod?"

"Go to hell old man." Ichigo started towards the other, planning to barge past and just keep going but ready to knock him on the ass if necessary. Ichigo stopped as he came level with the guy, the hand back out and on Ichigo's chest to stop him and the other arm holding a small utility knife at Ichigo's throat.

"What the fuck do you know about hell little boy?" The man backed Ichigo up until his back was to the wall again. The knife nicked his skin a little as he rebounded on the wall and he felt the nip as well as a warm trickle down his neck. "Tell me _boy_ , what has made your day so bad?"

"Look, I got dumped alright? I wasn't completely honest and got dumped for it alright? So not only am I in love and alone with it, it's all my own fault. So yeah, my day has been peachy. And now a loon with a knife is screaming at me." Ichigo shouted the last bit in the guy's face, spitting a little in his voracity. The man's eyebrows raised and he blinked at the fierceness Ichigo had shown.

"Plenty of women in this world kid, you don't have to go crying about one kicking you to the kerb." The guy relaxed and took the knife from Ichigo's throat, still holding him against the wall with his hand.

"Yeah, so who pissed in your cereal? I mean seriously, attacking a school kid in the stairwell?"

"School kid?" The man looked at him a little closer, noticing that the jacket had an embroidered emblem. "Shit, you look older than that. You got dumped, I got fired."

Ichigo snorted. "Bringing a knife to work would do that to you I guess." His glib remark got the knife pressed against his throat again in a heartbeat.

"The knife was brought _because_ I got fired. My asshole of a boss wouldn't even listen to me; I was going to try again."

Ichigo raised his eyebrows. "You brought a knife in to threaten your boss in to giving you your job back?"

The man cropped both of his arms from Ichigo and ran his free hand through his thinning hair. " _No!_ I just wanted to reason with him. How the hell am I supposed to get a job if _Lord Jaeggerjaques_ deems me untrustworthy and unemployable?"

"Grimmjow was your boss?"

The man slowly raised his head from his hands with a frown on his face. "How do you know Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques?"

 **How indeed...**


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, yes, this is a little late I know. Reason: well i didn't ever plan on actually sharing this one, i've got two others in near finished stages that I thought were too silly to share but then I just went for it with this one. Problem with just writing for me, and me not really liking to end things, the ending was a bit naff.

This was supposed to be the last chapter, and it was up until yesterday. It would have been a bit longer, had a bit of naff smexy time then finished. But i decided that wasn't good enough so now it has a sixth chapter that should be out on tuesday involving a birthday party for Ichigo - finally - and them getting some _alone time._ again, finally.

Bear with me folks, i hope it will be worth it!

Cheers  
phoe  
xxxx

Chapter 5

"He dumped me, about fifteen minutes ago."

The man's eyebrows rose with a look of shock. " _You_ were dating Grimmjow? But, he spoke about his boyfriend, and you're only in high school." Crafty look was on the other man's face. "Was he fucking a minor?"

"I'm eighteen asshole. Legal in every way." The guy didn't need to know how long Ichigo'd been eighteen or that they had never actually fucked.

"Shit I can't catch a break. Look kid, I'm sorry for shoving you and I'm sorry for the nick on your neck. Is there any chance that you won't go to the police about it?"

"I am going home to have a long shower and contemplate my life. I don't know your name and I don't want to know your name. I just want to go."

"You go then, and don't worry. I'll make sure I get Grimmjow for the both of us."

Ichigo was already on the stairs when he heard that and he gripped the bannister tightly. His initial instinct was to keep walking but he felt a cold sense of dread that the man wasn't just going for a chat. Ichigo looked over his shoulder but the man was already gone from the floor. It took him a second to retake the few steps he'd gone down to allow him to look up and see that the staircase above was also clear and the man had left onto the main building floor.

Ichigo leaned against the railing for a moment before quickly making his decision and bolting up the stairs. Twelve to fifty was going to be hard but not as much as Mr Zaraki on a cardio day.

At around floor 39 Ichigo wondered if there was any point. The guy clearly had an elevator pass and would be up a lot faster than Ichigo could manage even with his long legs. He might be arriving in time to find Grimmjow's cooling blood all over his fancy penthouse office. That helped Ichigo up the last ten flights, though his lungs and heart were rapidly punishing him for the torment. He ignored his thigh's protests as he pushed them to keep moving. He opened the door onto the main floor and saw the lift doors just closing. He hurtled down the narrow corridor and froze as he reached the more open receptionist's area. A small, blonde lady sat behind her desk, hands carefully placed in view on the wood. The knife wielding nutter was standing in front, shouting at her and gesturing with the knife.

Ichigo heard him demand to be let into Grimmjow's office but the poor girl just shrugged, shaking her head. "He's not in so it's locked. He's out for the day and won't be back until tomorrow."

The knife was shoved close to her face. "That is a lie. I know for a fact that he is in the building. Get on the phone and _nicely_ ask him to come up and see you. Unless you would like another scar on your face."

The girl's shaky hand reached out and lifted her phone; touching the number one to speed dial Grimmjow.

"Put it in speaker so I can hear him"

She pressed another button before replacing the handset and the ring tone came out of the speaker. It took a few rings but eventually Grimmjow picked up, his voice sounding a little thick and deep. "Look Yuki, I am really not in the mood right now."

"M, Mr Jaeggerjaques, can you please come up to the office for a minute please?" The girl closed her eyes and Ichigo could see the two tears trailing down her cheeks."

"Yuki? What's wrong?"

The girl's eyes snapped open and she looked up and the threatening man over her. "N,nothing sir. Please come, it's urgent."

"I'll be one minute."

Yuki reached her hand out and clicked the phone off before leaning back in her seat to get away from the man. He huffed at her before he made to turn around and look about Grimmjow's personal floor. Ichigo ducked behind one of the large comfortable chairs before the man had turned completely around and though he was sure that the secretary had seen him, she didn't say anything and the man didn't notice.

Grimmjow was true to his word and the lift doors opened before a minute had passed, his face betraying his upset from earlier with clear signs that Ichigo had made him cry. That sent a pain into Ichigo's gut but Grimmjow didn't notice him as he strode down the corridor. His long legs stopped nearly level with Ichigo but slightly further, allowing Ichigo to peek out and watch.

"Koriyo, what the hell are you doing in this building? Didn't I fire you yesterday?" Grimmjow's impatience was clear with his tone. Ichigo looked up and swallowed slightly as he traced the curves and planes above him. Grimmjow's arms were crossed over his chest and his sleeves were turned up to above the elbow. Ichigo couldn't see his face but imagined that the blue eyes would be very cold and narrow, a bit like how they looked at Ichigo twenty minutes previously.

"Yes, you did. Harshly, if I remember correctly. But you failed to give me a chance to give my side of the story."

"You fucked up on a transaction that cost me a lot of money. Which made us look into your history to find out that it wasn't the first mistake you'd made. Now I'm a reasonable guy and I understand that mistakes happen but why is it you book exotic holidays not long after large value transactions fall through? You're a god damned snitch who deserves to be fired. Go slink off to your contacts business and see if they want a snitch on their permanent payroll."

"You are a superior asshole. Just because Daddy gave you a company to play with, you think the people inside are toys as well?"

Grimmjow snorted, shaking his head as he approached the other man. "What does it matter what you think of me? You don't work for me anymore."

Ichigo got a microsecond of warning to move himself. If he hadn't been watching as carefully then he could have probably missed the signs, and the knife that Grimmjow hadn't noticed would have hit its intended target. Thankfully, in his mind, he caught the tense muscles, the slight narrowing of the eyes to give him enough time to surge out from behind the chair, pushing the piece of furniture away from him as hard as he could before throwing himself in front of Grimmjow, his back to Grimmjow's front and his eyes firmly on the attacker. The knife came forward and Ichigo managed to slow it but not stop it entirely. He grabbed the attacker's wrist and twisted it harshly, making him drop the knife. Ichigo twisted further until the man had to turn to relieve the pain and Ichigo had his arm firmly up his back.

"What the fuck kid? I though you wanted back at him as well?"

Ichigo was breathing hard to relieve the adrenaline. "When did I say that? I told you I fucked up, that it was my fault. Grimmjow did nothing."

The elevator pinged a second later and police streamed in, called by Yuki in the confusion after Grimmjow arrived.

Grimmjow still stood rigid, blinking at what had happened in front of him. He hadn't seen that his ex-employee had a weapon and the realisation had come too slowly for him to stop its path. Then his angel, his genuine guardian angel had just appeared, stopping the weapon before it did him any harm.

The police quickly took control of Koriyo, restraining him behind his back and pressing him to the wall to search him. Grimmjow had taken a step or two back to try and deal with the last few minutes and had blinked when an officer had addressed him directly.

He looked around, seeing and hearing all the happenings which all stopped when one officer clearly spoke. "Where is the knife?"

Grimmjow pushed off the wall and looked about the floor, knowing that his angel had twisted Koriyo's arm to drop it. "He dropped it, Angel made him drop it."

Grimmjow gestured over to the younger man who had taken a seat and was slumped forward with his hand being held up by a hand, the elbow resting on a shaking knee. Both Grimmjow and the police officer who'd asked headed over, the shaking clearly not isolated to the boy's knee. His whole body was trembling and Grimmjow laid a hand gently on his back. "Hey, did you see where the knife went? It's alright, it's over now."

Ichigo leaned back slightly, his other arm cradling his abdomen and he coughed, another trickle of blood coming out of his mouth to splash down his chin. His brown eyes were wide with fear when they met Grimmjow's and he mouthed something before coughing again, turning his head down and into his fist but blood splatters escaped to his Grimmjow's trousers. He turned his head up again, meeting Grimmjow's eyes once more in a pain filled glance. "I'm sorry."

The police officer was quick to move, screaming to one of his colleagues to get medical help before pressing his hand to Ichigo's skin. Grimmjow looked between them and then down to where the police officer's hand reached at Ichigo's abdomen. Where a knife handle protruded from the school uniform blazer.

"Angel? Can you hear me lad? Can you tell me how old you are? Do you have any medical issues?"

"Ichigo."

"What? Sorry I didn't catch that." The police officer did a good job of keeping his voice calm as he spoke to the boy in shock.

"My name, Ichigo. Eighteen, no medical problems."

"Good lad, alright Ichigo. Don't worry."

Grimmjow still had his hand on Ichigo's back and he clenched his fingers in Ichigo's jacket as he learned not only his crush's real name, but his age as well. The gesture made Ichigo turn to look at Grimmjow, the brown eyes not looking tired. "Ichigo, I am so sorry."

A hand stained with his own blood reached out and took Grimmjow's. He clasped it gently, hating the cold feeling of the skin. Ichigo smiled blood splattered lips at him before leaning in and resting his head on Grimmjow's hip. Grimmjow just held the soft hair against him, bending down and holding Ichigo close.

A paramedic came quickly and had Ichigo away from him and down to an ambulance in the parking lot while Grimmjow was still answering questions. He had kicked up a bit of fuss since he wanted to go with the boy but had been convinced that he needed to deal with these matters quickly. It didn't take long to tell the story of why Koriyo had been fired and Grimmjow directed the police to his legal team for any evidence they needed, including security footage from the many cameras in the building. Even the stairwells had full coverage.

The conversation Grimmjow had with the teacher in charge of the school group was too long for him but the police had already got the boy's contact details off her to allow them to contact his father. Grimmjow knew there would be two very panicky young girls at the hospital later.

The teacher was in tears and kept counting her charge's heads, as if to reassure herself that she hadn't lost another one. Her panicked plea was that she didn't know he'd gone.

Grimmjow was about to leave to head to the hospital when the tall dark haired friend of his angel approached him, hands shoved in the boy's pockets and his eyes covered in curling brown hair. "You're Ichigo's friend? I saw you with him earlier."

"And I saw what you did to him earlier." The boy straightened his shoulders and looked down at Grimmjow between his curls.

Grimmjow had the decency to blush and duck his head slightly. "I overreacted. I thought he'd just been lying to me and been hiding everything. He let me believe he was in college. I knew he was younger than me but I didn't know by how much."

"And now you know he's eighteen? Are you going to grab him every time you fight?"

Grimmjow frowned at the insinuation. "I didn't mean to hurt him. I would take it back if I could. I still can't believe that he got in the way of a knife for me."

"He loves you."

Grimmjow paled, hating that he was having to explain things to such a younger man. "Well, the feeling is mutual. I don't know if that will matter now though."

The boy's eyes widened and Grimmjow quickly retracted his statement. "He's alright; he should be fine after he heals according to the paramedic. I just meant I'm not sure if my feelings will matter."

"Work it out with him. He's a good man."

Grimmjow nodded before departing, taking a company car and driver rather than his own to avoid having to park at the hospital. He'd either get a taxi back home or call for the driver, depending on what time it was.

The hospital wasn't somewhere he spent a lot of time as he was a fit and healthy man with no elderly relatives locally to him but it was easy enough to find his way about. He'd learned Ichigo's full name from his teacher and was asked to sit in the waiting room until the doctor called for him.

Twenty minutes or so passed and Grimmjow only had a polystyrene cup of shitty coffee to keep him company. He watched the people coming in with bandages around various parts, the kids hobbling in on their parent's arms in full sports kits and the older people in wheelchairs with checked blankets around them despite the warm weather. A man rushed in in a white coat, going straight to the desk and pulling at his dark hair while he spoke to the receptionist. She nodded before speaking gently, too softly for Grimmjow to hear but they both turned to him as the girl pointed his way. Two younger girls appeared at the man's side, one with lighter hair under the darker haired girl's arm. They also looked in the direction of their father's gaze, a frown on his face as he examined Grimmjow.

Grimmjow ditched his coffee in a nearby bin before standing and heading over, deciding it was better to get the awkward introductions out of the way. He held out his hand to the man, meeting his eyes and trying to not be on the defensive. "Mr Kurosaki, my name is Grimmjow."

"And you are apparently my son's boyfriend? You don't look like much of a boy." Isshin shook the given hand slowly, judging the man in front of him as too old for his young son.

"We've been together for about a month. I am sorry we haven't met yet."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty six sir."

Isshin's eyebrows rose. "And you know my son is only just eighteen, yesterday."

"No sir, I was unaware."

"I don't think this is the time or the place for this conversation. I am going into one of the family rooms to wait with the girls for some news. You are welcome to join us if you wish."

Grimmjow nodded and trailed along at the end of the family as he tried to get the slightly scare and stern father he'd just met and the looney overly dramatic dad Ichigo had described to mesh in the same person. The fairer twin, Yuzu glanced over her shoulder and waved shyly at him as they walked and he smiled back as best he could.

The next two hours were painful for Grimmjow, sitting in silence and avoiding the stares from the other three was difficult and frustrating. He'd wished he'd stayed in the waiting room and hadn't taken the invitation.

News came every once and a while, it helped that the staff knew Isshin and wanted to tell him about his precious son but the man just nodded stoically after each update. Ichigo was in surgery to repair the damage to one of his organs. Ichigo was in recovery after surgery. Ichigo was getting moved to a room and his dad could visit with him for a short while.

No news was directly given to Grimmjow which made him feel completely useless. He'd hurt Ichigo, not even listening to the boy when he lashed out. The boy then defended him against an attacker, how Ichigo had even known to be there was still a mystery.

Ichigo was there for him, loved him and even though he'd been a little untruthful about his age, Grimmjow was starting to see why he would have. Grimmjow was clearly older than eighteen and would have definitely looked the other way if Ichigo had been honest. This would have meant that he would never have got to know the kind, serious, gorgeous man he now loved.

Isshin returned from seeing Ichigo and hugged both of his daughters, a smile on his face which softened the 'kill the boyfriend' look he'd been sporting earlier. "Don't worry my little darlings. Your brave big brother will be home soon to defend your honour alongside your daddy."

Grimmjow bit back a smirk at the older man, finally seeing the side Ichigo had described. Isshin came over to him, laying a hand on his shoulder. "He would like to see you before you go home. The nurses aren't happy since he needs to rest but I've spoken to them. You'll need to be quick, and ignore their glares but if he wants to see you then he gets to."

"It's my fault he's in here."

Isshin took a deep breath before he let it out. The police had spoken to Isshin and had told them that Ichigo had defended the boss of the company. That alone hadn't surprised Isshin, he'd raised a son that would protect anyone but he was surprised to learn that the boss was Ichigo's boyfriend. "I doubt that. Even if he didn't care for you, he would have jumped in the way. That is just who he is. Now don't excite him, he's just out of surgery." Isshin shooed him away and Grimmjow headed to Ichigo's room, gently opening the door to find the boy lying on a slightly raised bed with his eyes closed.

Grimmjow went to back out again when the eyes blinked open and widened at the sight of him. "Hi," Ichigo's voice was harsh and grating from the tube that had been down his throat during surgery.

Grimmjow closed the door behind him and strode over to the bed, ending on his knees with one of Ichigo's hands clasped in his. "I'm sorry."

Ichigo giggled, wincing at how much it hurt before reaching over with his other hand to stroke Grimmjow's hair. "Why are you sorry? You didn't stab me." Ichigo's painkiller fuelled mind had little filter.

"No, but I grabbed you earlier. And I shouted at you. I nearly slapped you."

"Yeah, but I lied to you. I turned eighteen yesterday. I didn't want to tell you I was underage when I was drinking in your bar. Then I didn't think it was going anywhere but I was having fun. Then I was too scared to be honest. I really, really like you and I didn't want to lose you over a few years difference."

"Eight."

"So? In eight years it'll mean nothing, in twenty, it'll mean even less." Ichigo shrugged before wincing. He blinked sleepy eyes at Grimmjow and smiled stupidly wide.

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow and gave Ichigo a half smile. "You see us still together in twenty years?"

"Well, you asked me to marry you; I've got to at least give it a try. Well, if we are actually together. I am in high school but I leave in a month. And then I'll be in university for ever, learning to be a doctor. Don't know if you want to put up with that."

Grimmjow kissed the back of the hand he clutched. "I'll pay for your tutors, help you organise your notes. I'll give you a back massage when you're stressed. Hell I'll buy you an apartment close to your classes."

Ichigo chuckled at the other, still threading a hand through the soft blue hair. "Don't think you need to do that. Your place is right around the corner."

Grimmjow met the warm brown gaze and smiled helplessly at the gorgeous face. "I love you."

Ichigo smirked back. "I love you too. Don't know what I'd do without you." Ichigo's eyes slid shut and his hand slipped down from Grimmjow's head.

 **One more part!**


	6. Chapter 6

Eek, last chapter folks! 28000 words in a week! Well that's a lie since i started this back in march... This chapter is brand new, written over the last few days as the previous ending was naff.

Have been feeling the love from folks leaving me a message - thanks for the encouragement, it really helps keep me motivated during the writing of these stories if I feel someone is just as anxious as me to find out what is going to happen next!

Anyway, cheers guys, catch you next time!

Phoebe, signing out  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6

Ichigo stared into his wardrobe, wondering exactly what to wear. There had been a few themes mentioned for the night but Grimmjow had shot each of them down and since it was his place, he got final say. Ichigo kinda saw his point about the high school disco one. Still a slight sore point.

They had spoken about it a few times, Grimmjow sitting silently Ichigo's bedside when he woke up started the first one.

 _Ichigo blinked his heavy eyes before screwing them up as he moved his body and felt the tight pain in his abdomen. A hand stroked through his hair which comforted him a little. He swallowed a bit before tilting his head to see the hand's owner. Grimmjow had a serious look on his face but his eyes weren't narrow and angry this time. Ichigo gave him a pathetic half smile. He guessed that Grimmjow being there again was a good thing. He knew the other had been there the day he'd been taken in but he didn't remember much of the visit due to the sedatives still in his system._

 _"Hi?" Ichigo made it into a question as he couldn't read the other._

 _Grimmjow raised an eyebrow before rolling his eyes. "Hello. Good to see you finally awake."_

 _"Well, if you could feel the pain in my side you wouldn't be saying that. I think I was better asleep." Ichigo used his hands to pull himself up a bit, sitting higher on his pillows. It hurt to move but when he was settled he felt a bit less of an invalid._

 _Grimmjow's face dropped back into a very serious look which made Ichigo swallow thickly. "Yes well, it should be me feeling that pain. You shouldn't have been in the way."_

 _Ichigo tried to swallow again to get rid of the huge ball of pain in his chest but he couldn't manage it and his breath came that little bit faster. He felt his eyes burn slightly at being described as being in the way. He didn't have anything he could say to it either. The man was right._

 _Grimmjow had been so angry that Ichigo had been hurt because of him that he didn't quite think his words through. He'd spent the night after the incident barely sleeping as he blamed himself for Ichigo's pain, both mental and physical. Grimmjow took a deep breath before looking up at his boyfriend to see him nearly in tears and chewing on his lower lip to try and hold it in. Grimmjow's anger disapated and he quickly took Ichigo's face in his hands. Worried blue eyes met reddened brown eyes as Ichigo finally blinked and let the two fat tears roll down his cheeks. "Hey, what's wrong? Are you hurting? Do you want me to get a doctor?"_

 _Grimmjow went to get up to get help but Ichigo just shook his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get in the way. I just couldn't let him hurt you just for firing him." Ichigo wiped his nose with the back of his hand, choosing the one with the drip in it and wrinkling his nose when the plastic scraped it._

 _The words struck Grimmjow the same way Ichigo had felt when he'd said them and he closed his eyes at his own stupidity. He gripped Ichigo's cheeks with his warm hands to make him look into Grimmjow's eyes. "You didn't get in_ my _way. You protected me by jumping in between an idiot and a knife. And yes, I'm the idiot."_

 _"I'm only eighteen, I lied about my age and led you on. I just didn't want to lose you." The tears came quicker now that Ichigo had broken the major problem._

 _Grimmjow took a breath before he spoke. "Didn't we deal with this problem yesterday? I thought we'd moved past this and on to how you got the nick on your mark and the scar on your belly."_

 _Ichigo just frowned at him, a little hope in his eyes._

 _"Right, you don't remember. Well to cut a long story short, you finally accepted my proposal yesterday."_

Grimmjow explained himself and told Ichigo that yes, he was still a little annoyed at the circumstances but he truly had fallen for Ichigo and didn't want to lose him. Ichigo had pulled him in for a slightly soggy but sweet kiss that took Grimmjow's breath for a moment and he held the other a little too tightly but they had at least sorted that out.

Ichigo faced a few difficult conversations after that one, his dad had a few choice words for him before he threw himself into Ichigo's arms and bawled like a baby that his boy had been so valiant. The nurse then had a few choice words for Isshin.

The conversation with the police was difficult for Ichigo as they were fixated on how Ichigo and Grimmjow met, something that neither of them wanted to admit. He also had an issue with the 'heroic' angle they kept playing it to. Ichigo felt it was completely stupid what he'd done but explained himself, giving the police as many details about what the man had said to him, the tones he was using as well as Ichigo's responses.

Both men were happy when Ichigo got released from police investigations and from the hospital, allowing him to return to his life. Ichigo didn't like all of the attention he got at school and gladly took Chad and Renji's offer of staying on the roof at lunch with the rest of their friends to avoid all the stupid questions.

Ichigo finally settled on a wide necked black t-shirt with a half lace up front. It was something Yumi had forced on him on a shopping day by saying that collar bones were the new thing but Ichigo had yet to wear it. Considering he had already told his dad that he wouldn't be home after the party, he decided that he needed to show a bit of confidence. He threw a pair of snug blue jeans on with his boots before giving himself a little spritz with a bit of aftershave. He took a long look in the mirror which was a mistake and made him open his wardrobe to change again when the door bell went, signalling that his ride had arrived. Ichigo didn't have time to change but he grabbed a grey check shirt out of the wardrobe and quickly threw it on and buttoned it right up to hide his embarrassing shirt.

Yumi snorted at him as he trotted down the stairs and shook his head with a smile. "Was there a reason I was banned from dressing you? Do you not want laid tonight?"

Ichigo pounced on his friend and pressed his hand over Yumi's mouth. "Shut the F up, Yuzu is in the kitchen. And if my dad hears you he'll pull us both in for a sex ed lesson. I really don't want to go out with pockets full of condoms and lube."

"I don't know Ichi, Grimmy looks like he's packing. You might need the advice."

Ichigo just shook his head and forced his friend out of the house and to Ikkaku's car. Ikkaku had an early class at the dojo in the morning and wasn't drinking therefore had happily taken the designated driver role.

Grimmjow had allowed them to hold the party at Juliet's under the proviso that everyone that was attending was over eighteen. Ichigo had gone over who'd been invited, some obviously over eighteen but they had waited until everyone important was up. Chad was the last one to turn and Ichigo included him and Renji in the party since they were all so close and it would spread the joy as well.

Ichigo walked into Juliet's and smiled at the sleek silver and black décor that Grimmjow's team had used for the party. Fancy balloons filled with balloons lined the room and silver disco balls hung from the ceiling. The club was open to the public as well that night and it showed that everyone thought it looked great.

Grimmjow wasn't hard to spot, hanging over the VIP balcony and his feral grin across his face as he met Ichigo's eyes. Grimmjow couldn't hold himself back and he trotted down the stairs, drawing plenty of attention before confidently walking straight to Ichigo and hauling him up into his arms and covering his lips with his own. Ichigo inhaled sharply and whimpered a little. Grimmjow growled and gripped his lover's body tightly. Ichigo pulled away after a moment and grinned back at his larger lover before hugging him tighter. Grimmjow clasped his arms around Ichigo tighter and held him back for a second before allowing him back on his feet and parting from him.

Both Ikkaku and Yumi smiled at the passion the pair showed for each other and Ikkaku wrapped his long arm around his long term boyfriend and held him close. He leaned over a bit and nibbled gently on Yumi's ear. "Well, I think it's clear that Ichigo will be getting some tonight."

"Don't worry Pet, with the way your ass looks in those jeans, you'll definitely be getting lucky tonight."

Ichigo danced, drank and generally had a ball with his friends and his boyfriend. Grimmjow was good natured with everyone, including those who had been previously drinking underaged in his bar. He casually said that he'd tightened his security and employed more bouncers, including some female ones who would have no problem ejecting anyone who decided to try it from then on.

Ichigo was getting a little warm in his double layer and took a step to the side for a while, heading to the main bar for a drink of water. The bar man nodded his head and went to obey his request when a seeking hand started molesting Ichigo's ass. Ichigo stiffened and turned sharply to see the offender but his boyfriend just smirked back before squeezing Ichigo's ample cheek one more time. When Ichigo accepted the water, Grimmjow raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I'm getting a bit hot under the collar."

"I'm not surprised. I wasn't expecting a long sleeved shirt done up to your throat."

Ichigo looked down at himself, knowing the shirt looked good most of the time and felt a little unsure again.

"Hey, you look good, smart even but it's your birthday party. Relax a bit." Grimmjow reached out a finger and flicked one of Ichigo's buttons open. The black laces of the shirt under showed through which made Grimmjow pull the opening out a bit with the same finger. "Two layers, really?"

Ichigo blushed. "I didn't have time to change after I changed my mind. I just grabbed the shirt before I went out."

Grimmjow shook his head at his reddened boyfriend. "Come show me the first choice. I bet you look fucking stunning in it." Grimmjow held Ichigo's hand and pulled him up to the VIP area and into his office. Ichigo was spun against the desk and pinned there for a searing kiss. Grimmjow maintained strong eye contact as he slowly unbuttoned the rest of Ichigo's shirt from the bottom. Ichigo swallowed thickly as more of the tight black shirt was revealed and turned his head as Grimmjow pushed the now open shirt off Ichigo's shoulders to pool on the desk behind him.

Grimmjow took a half step back to look at the vision before him. Ichigo's pale skin shone under the dark t-shirt and all the peeks of it between the lacing made him lick his lips. Ichigo's prominent collar bones stood proud above the neckline and the rest of the material hugged his firm torso. Grimmjow was quickly between Ichigo's thighs and devouring the bare skin over the fine bones of Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo quickly grabbed handfuls of blue hair and held the head to his body with his mouth hanging open.

It didn't take long for them both to be hot and bothered and Ichigo felt how much Grimmjow wanted him clearly pressed against his inner thigh. He snaked a hand down and wrapped his hand around it the best he could when it was still encased in denim. Ichigo decided to try something and pulled Grimmjow's head up by the hair, smirking at the hiss Grimmjow gave with the rough treatment. Ichigo kissed away any protest before pushing Grimmjow off him and onto the desk. Ichigo then check the door and turned the snib to keep anyone away.

"I meant what I said Ichi, I am not fucking you in this office, no matter how much you want it. Not the first time." Grimmjow was breathing hard and his voice was deep.

Ichigo smirked at him, pulling the shirt off and dumping it on the floor as he approached his boyfriend. Grimmjow reached out but Ichigo avoided it and dropped to his knees. He pulled at Grimmjow's belt and looked up the rippled torso with a sexy smile on his face. "I've already told my dad that I'm not coming home tonight. I wasn't suggesting you bend me over the desk."

"What exactly did you have in mind?" Grimmjow had a pretty good idea what it might be with Ichigo's position and his dick felt like rock in anticipation. Ichigo didn't answer him verbally but quickly opened his belt and popped his fly open. Grimmjow helped a bit to get his boxers and jeans down enough and Ichigo had his hand wrapped round Grimmjow's dick, face to the tip and his own bottom lip between his teeth. He glanced up at Grimmjow's face, eyes smouldering down at him. The fact that Grimmjow was so tense with exasperation gave Ichigo a bit of a confidence boost which helped him wrap his lips around Grimmjow's dick.

Ichigo had watched enough porn, read enough about blow jobs and had two different people tell him very different advice about it but nothing prepared him for the feeling of Grimmjow inside his mouth. Yumi had taken him through how to not gag, how to run his tongue and to allow his cheeks to hollow to increase suction. Isshin had decided to describe all of the issues that oral and anal sex can bring. Some of it was disgusting but Ichigo at least knew how to prepare himself for both.

Grimmjow's cock lay heavy on his tongue as he tried to move around it but he just felt awkward and silly. Drool slid down his chin and he felt his stomach heave if he sank too far too fast. He broke off for a moment, wiping his chin on the back of his hand and using his hand to keep stimulating his boyfriend. Grimmjow didn't seem to be complaining that it felt rubbish but Ichigo still felt lacking. And it showed.

"If you don't want to do this then please stop. It feels amazing but if it's too much or too gross for you then stop." Grimmjow's words were sincere but his tone was a little breathless which took away from him a little.

Ichigo sighed before running his tongue over the tip and making Grimmjow gasp quietly. "It's not gross or anything but I feel like I'm not doing anything. I really don't know what I'm doing."

"You are moving your hot mouth over my dick and to me that alone is a massive turn on. Then the look in your eye as you gaze up at me?"

Ichigo smirked up at him, giving his hand a little squeeze. "Help me?" Ichigo sat up on his knees again and grabbed one of Grimmjow's hands and guided it to the side of his head. Grimmjow stroked the soft hair before guiding Ichigo's head down onto himself. He started to move his hips gently, angling Ichigo's mouth so he was traveling down his throat a little more and not hitting the back of it. Ichigo's hands grabbed Grimmjow's hips and dug in a little, focusing on suction and teasing the soft parts under Grimmjow's foreskin as it came to the front of his mouth. Grimmjow had to use his other hand as well, guiding himself in and out of Ichigo's mouth gently. Ichigo caught onto his rhythm quickly and moved with him. Grimmjow didn't intend on speeding up but the feelings were driving his hips more than he intended and he was soon fucking Ichigo's mouth, the soft lips worshiping him so well.

Ichigo made little noises as the movements became more forceful, little whimpers and gasps as he dealt with the feeling but Grimmjow started to moan loudly, saying his name like a prayer and closing his eyes with his mouth hanging open. Ichigo was enraptured with the look on his love's face as he barrelled towards his end.

"Ichi, come off, I'm going to go." Grimmjow's voice was pleading but Ichigo disregarded it and held on, wanting to feel Grimmjow go in his mouth. Grimmjow's fingers clutched painfully at his hair but he stroked and sucked at the organ in his mouth until he felt it pulse, his only warning before floods of bitter, salty and thick liquid filled his mouth. It streamed out of his lips as he struggled to swallow the load and Grimmjow caught it in a tissue from the box on the desk. Ichigo slumped to the side as he regained his composure and looked up to see Grimmjow in a similar state.

" _That_ was amazing."

Ichigo nodded before wiping his mouth with the offered clean tissue. "That was a little gross."

Grimmjow snorted. "Yeah well, it's not a tea party but it is damn good."

Ichigo nodded again before taking the offered hand to help him stand.

"I hope you know that now I'll last all night yeah? All night to return the favour and watch you scream."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "Good, I did worry that maybe you couldn't keep up with me."

 _iiiiiiii_

Ichigo paid for his cheeky comment in a few ways. Apparently Grimmjow could be heard outside of the VIP area and had no problem telling everyone exactly why he was so vocal. Ichigo blushed strongly at every suggestion that he was part vacuum cleaner.

Also, Yumi took it upon himself to have a few chats with Grimmjow, just to make sure that Ichigo would really enjoy himself that night. Of course Grimmjow was happy to listen to all of the suggestions, especially when both him and Yumi stared over at Ichigo with slightly evil looks on their faces.

Ichigo paid in full for the cheeky comment as Grimmjow teased and tormented him all the way home in the taxi until he was painfully hard in his jeans, but trying not to show it to the taxi driver. Ichigo's grey shirt lay on Ichigo's lap to hide Grimmjow's hand inside his fly. Ichigo looked out of the window and chomped down on his bottom lip to hold in the moans he really wanted to let out as his helmet was tickled and his shaft was squeezed.

Grimmjow paid the taxi driver after they arrived at his building and quickly shoved Ichigo into an empty lift car. Ichigo was quickly pinned to the wall with his larger boyfriend holding his wrists to the mirror. "Do you know what I'm going to do with you when I get you inside?" Ichigo shook his head, eyes wide with lust and innocence. "I'm going to taste every inch of skin I can find, run my tongue in every crevice until you forget your name. I plan on sliding between your legs and shoving all of my hard cock inside you until all you can remember is _my_ name. Remember how I felt inside your mouth? It'll be even more inside your ass, bigger, hotter and more pleasureful for us both."

Grimmjow was true to his word and quickly had his boyfriend in the house and up on the back of the sofa again with his shirt off and Grimmjow's mouth busying itself along Ichigo's collar bones. "I liked the black shirt, wear it again for me. I like seeing the bones of your neck. It's really sexy." Grimmjow's mouth headed down, flicking over Ichigo's rosy nipples gently before he nibbled down on them. He paused at the scar on Ichigo's abdomen, kissing it gently before tonguing the smooth scar tissue.0

Ichig writhed over him, holding the sofa to stay upright. He shouted out as Grimmjow ripped the buttons on his jeans open, yanking the denim down hard and smirking up at Ichigo's shocked face. "I want you so much, don't be so surprised."

Grimmjow's mouth snaked over Ichigo's prominent hip bones and his tongue trailed down the seam to Ichigo's balls. He laved each of them in turn before giving Ichigo's member some attention. Ichigo had been getting teased for so long that he didn't last long in Grimmjow's mouth and it was the seeking fingers at his rear that sent him over. Feeling the pads of Grimmjow's long fingers toying with his virgin entrance became too much and he surged forward and into Grimmjow's mouth. Grimmjow swallowed the offering before standing and holding Ichigo close. "Can I turn you round here?" Ichigo nodded and spun awkwardly until his elbows rested on the sofa back. He expected Grimmjow to take him there and was surprised when he was Grimmjow on his knees again between Ichigo's feet.

The two big hands gripped Ichigo's rear and spread his cheeks gently. Grimmjow ran his middle finger down the seam and circled the muscle that twitched under it. Holding the cheeks apart, Grimmjow leaned forward and used his tongue to circle the little muscle as well, flattening it and slurping over Ichigo's ass. He speared his tongue and pressed it inside, loving the way the muscle clung to it and the heat inside. He could feel Ichigo panting heavily as he dealt with the sensations and when Ichigo's knees started to tremble heavily he knew it was time to move into the bedroom.

Grimmjow turned Ichigo round and held him for a moment to allow him to normalise a little. When the big brown eyes met his again he hoisted Ichigo up into his arms and held him under the ass. Ichigo instinctively wrapped his long legs around Grimmjow's waist as Grimmjow started to walk them to the bedroom. Ichigo gripped Grimmjow's hair and tilted his head.

"You probably don't want to kiss me now eh?" Grimmjow wasn't sure how far to push his fairly new lover and the taste of his own ass might be too much. He didn't have to worry as Ichigo covered his mouth with his own and tangled their tongues.

Grimmjow got to his bed and knelt on it to get Ichigo into the middle. He abandoned his love for a millisecond as he grabbed a bottle out of his bedside cabinet and dumped it on the bed next to Ichigo. He expected his little lover to be too far gone to be more than present for the rest of the night but Ichigo was not one to be submissive and quickly pushed Grimmjow to the bed, caging him in with his arms and legs as he went back to kissing the life out of the larger man. Grimmjow's hands quickly grabbed the hot and naked body over him and clutched at the warm skin.

"My turn."

Grimmjow's shirt was opened quickly and yanked up. His hands caught in the cuffs but Ichigo stopped im from being able to sort it by pinning his wrists above his head with a firm hand. Grimmjow huffed and rolled his eyes at his lover. "You've already had your turn. It's still my turn."

Ichigo just smirked down at him. "Nu –uh. You went, I went. Back to my turn again." Ichigo pressed a searing kiss on Grimmjow's lips before abandoning his top half and sinking to reveal the rest. Grimmjow held his middle section up to get his trousers off and while Ichigo was distracted with untangling them to get his shoes off, Grimmjow managed to get his hands out of his shirt. He still kept them above his head but he was now ready to turn the tables again.

Ichigo was just nuzzling the side of Grimmjow's cock when he was grabbed and slammed back on the bed again. He oofed in surprise but then frowned at his boyfriend. "Hey!"

"Hey yourself. We can play all night. I need to have you now. I have dreamed of making love to you for weeks. Excuse me if I lack the patience to wait anymore."

Ichigo considered grumbling a little more but was instantly distracted by the cool finger at his rear. Grimmjow had not breeched him during any of their hot and heavy sessions and the feel of the long fingers questing into his insides made the goose bumps appear all over his body. His back arched as he tried to escape the alien sensation but Grimmjow wrapped an arm around his back and held him as he acclimatised himself. When Ichigo had stopped struggling Grimmjow started to move, smiling as Ichigo moaned and writhed around him. Grimmjow rested his head on Ichigo's sternum, kissing the smooth skin every now and then as he felt for the muscles loosening with his finger. One became two then three as Ichigo started to move with the digits.

Grimmjow coated himself with enough lube to ensure a smooth ride before laying on top of Ichigo. He hitched a long leg around himself and held himself ready, studying Ichigo's face for any sign that this was unwanted. Ichigo was panting with need, sweat standing out on his forehead as he flexed near the dick at his rear. Grimmjow's hot weight over him felt right and he pulled Grimmjow in for a smooth kiss. He whispered his request against Grimmjow's lips. "Please, I need you."

Grimmjow pressed his lips back on Ichigo's again as he pushed in. Ichigo arched back once more, his head dropped off Grimmjow's arm and his legs spasming at the feeling. He locked his legs around Grimmjow as the feeling inside became too much and he grit his teeth tightly. Grimmjow stroked his neck lightly, nipping gently and nuzzling the smooth skin to help distract from the burn and pain. Ichigo had expected a lot more pain after his dad's conversation but it was still the strangest feeling he'd ever experienced.

Then Grimmjow moved.

Both men were bathed in sweat as they moved and crested together. Grimmjow held himself back from being too forceful and Ichigo pushed and pulled for more. Ichigo's leg was hauled round and pressed onto his chest which allowed Grimmjow to sit up slightly and have more freedom of movement. Ichigo's overlooked need became easier to grasp as well and soon Ichigo had to deal with two sensations. He shuddered before releasing his end over his chest and bearing down hard on Grimmjow's member. Tears stood out in Grimmjow's eyes as he buried himself deeply inside Ichigo and released into the channel.

Both men lay unmoving except for their heavy breathing. Grimmjow was spent across Ichigo and Ichigo's hand trailed through the blue hair.

"Um, Grimm. You're kind of squishing me."

"Oh, sorry." Grimmjow raised his body shakily up to slide over Ichigo and fall back onto the covers again. He lay on his side and gathered Ichigo in his arms. Ichigo shivered as Grimmjow's breath ran over his neck. Grimmjow's arms tightened around him like he'd never let him go again. "I love you, my Angel."

 _Iiiiiiiiii_

Ichigo kicked off his shoes and collapsed on the sofa, his head laying back with his eyes closed. He knew medical school was going to kick his ass, and it had for three years, but he was sure that one day he'd actually feel like he knew what he was doing.

Grimmjow poked his head round the kitchen door and smirked at his exhausted boyfriend. They'd lived together for the last year, Ichigo eventually giving in and moving in with the older man during his second year at uni. His dad, though full of good intentions, was a bit too over bearing with his offer to be a study buddy.

Ichigo was in his casual clothes but had one blue bootie over his left foot showing he'd not long left the operating room. He had only got more gorgeous to Grimmjow as he got older and now he was turning twenty one, Grimmjow was planning something a bit special.

The party at his club was going to be astronomical. He had given in to Ichigo's best friends insistence on having a theme and had agreed, reluctantly, to go along with the school disco theme. He'd taken the role of headmaster fairly happily though the mortarboard kind of ruined his hair style he felt Ichigo would get a real kick out of it. Ichigo knew there was a party but his outfit was padlocked shut in their wardrobe having been supplied by Yumi the previous weekend and they had all kept the theme a secret from the birthday boy. Ichigo's birthday had fallen on a Thursday so the party was organised for the following evening and Ichigo had a rare weekend off to enjoy with his loved ones.

Grimmjow had fought with Ichigo's mental father and friends to get the man to himself on the day knowing that Ichigo would be tired and he was right. It was after ten when Ichigo had finally dragged himself home and collapsed on the sofa and looked like he was going to take root and never move again.

Grimmjow exited the kitchen with the cake in hand, two wings in white icing with a few sparkles and candles lit. His face was illuminated by the candle light and he quietly sang happy birthday to his love as he approached.

Ichigo's eyes were still closed when he heard the song and he smirked at his silly lover. He opened his eyes as Grimmjow got close and his smile widened at the gorgeous cake in Grimmjow's hands. The angel nickname still hung around and Grimmjow insisted that Ichigo had been sent to earth just for him.

Ten candles were dotted around the wings with a taller one in the centre that was like a sparkler. Ichigo waited until the end of the song before blowing out his candles, struggling to get the sparkler to stop spitting out light. Eventually a plume of white smoke rose up and Ichigo grinned up at Grimmjow. The taller man sat down and leaned in for a peck from the birthday boy.

"Nice cake."

"Thanks, Yuzu organised it for me. Got a friend to make it apparently. The shape wasn't negotiable. Like the candles?"

Ichigo nodded looking at them again, frowning as he noticed something around the larger central candle. He reached out and pulled the sparkler from the cake and lifted the silver rings from the cake. He held them on the palm of his hand and looked to Grimmjow with a question in his eyes.

"Happy Birthday love. Marry me?"

Ichigo smiled and nodded, taking Grimmjow's hand in his. "If you'll have me."

Ichigo's birthday party the next night went well, all of their friends there to celebrate. Grimmjow's sister had come over for her new brother's big birthday and Ichigo had made sure that Grimmjow's friends that he also knew were coming as well. With such a large group, Juliet's was closed to the public which meant the place was heavier decorated and a larger version of Ichigo's cake was on display for the group to see.

Ichigo was finally allowed into his costume bag and rolled his eyes at the short trousers, white shirt and tie inside. The badges on the shirt made him smile - 'perfect' and 'head boy'.

Ichigo put on the costume with no comment and headed out with his mortarboard wearing boyfriend.

What Ichigo didn't notice was the silver wings painted on the back of the shirt and the words underneath – "Grimm's Angel"

 **I hope everyone has enjoyed this one as much as I've enjoyed writing it. I will continue to write and share stories featuring my two favs as long as folk are willing to enjoy them with me. Leave me a little note if you've enjoyed this!**

So the next question is, which story next? (yes I will finish the other two)

I have another nearly complete story i've been playing with that is not AU and features the controversial MPREG - something i have read a lot and only tried this once.

My next big project is a flip of my favourite - Slave to you. I loved writing that one and have been thinking hard about what would it be like if Ichigo was the slave? So it'll be a very similar world but a very different lord. And Byakuya will have a large part to play in this one, might even do a trio with them as I seem to be getting a bit obsessed with bya/ichi stories.

Anyway folks, thanks for reading, let me know if my next nonsenses sound alright or not.


End file.
